Unseen Events
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Bella finds her self in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: TBA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been three years since the Cullen's have left me, two years when I lost my best friend and the Pack because of a little thing they call imprinting. But I managed with the help of Charlie, my father, and Leah, my step-sister, seeing Charlie married Sue. I managed to make it through both heartbreaks because of them.

So now here I am, in the place I would deem a beautiful hell. I don't know what possessed me to come here, to take the course that led me here, to the Amazon. The blistering heat on some days, to the cold bone chilling nights, and then the average humid dry air the rest of the days I still wonder why I am here. But yet the pull to be here was strong, not like it was when I was still in America.

This place also made me nervous; it wasn't the locals, or the deadly animals that live in the forests.

No, it was the other things, mythological things, the ones I know very well that aren't so 'Mythological' at all... I'm talking about vampires.

"Bella... You need to stop being so, so, so paranoid." I turn to look at Serena, my beautiful native friend who has managed to be my translator and to learn English for me.

She was beautiful, her hair a dark brown and her skin sun kissed, lighter than the native people of this land. Her eyes were a soft honey brown that showed wisdom and age, I always thought that was weird but I just used my mother's saying 'she was born middle aged and with an old soul.' I knew she had siblings, two sisters and a brother, I know that something had happened with her father that she had turned her back on him and regrets ever being so devoted to him.

We had met on the plane; she was coming back from visiting her sister in Ohio as a final goodbye before deciding to go hunt for her brother. She told me her whole story and in return I told her mine, leaving out the supernatural bullshit. We had become fast friends after that, bonding over hard life experiences and interests.

"I am not paranoid" I huff out, my eyes scanning the tree line for anything unnatural, thus causing her to laugh.

"Yes, because looking 'paranoid' at shadows isn't being paranoid." She snarks back at me with a laugh. I roll my eyes and give her a pointed look.

"I regret ever teaching you sarcasm" I tell her with another eye roll.

"We're okay Bella, there is nothing there" she sighs out before opening the cabin door and going inside.

"How do you always know that?" I ask back, giving the tree line one last look and following her in.

"Because... I don't know, I just do" she gives me the same reply as normal, her brows puckered in a frown as she unpacks her bag. I knew she was hiding something big from me, just like I was from her so I let it be and began to unpack my bag in our new home.

"Any luck on your brother?" I ask her, she sighs and shakes her head. We had been looking for three months now, and still no luck.

So we decided to take a break and move to bum fuck nowhere in a tiny, yet beautiful cabin in a small field of the Amazon.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back soon" she tells me, I nod and my eyes follow her as she runs out the door. Every few days she goes for a run, and it didn't really bother me, the girl eats like the pack and needs a way to burn it off.

With a tired sigh I flop back onto the bed.

**~XxX~**

I shoot up to the sound of the satellite phone ringing, my eyes blinked furiously as the sunlight blinds me. Panic swells in me as I see Serena's bed empty, shooting up I snatch the phone and answer it.

"Serena?" I ask out hurriedly, getting up and packing my duffel bag. A horrible feeling of dread settles in the pit of my stomach as I hear her laboured breath.

_"He found me Bella, my father found me... I need you to run! Hide; make sure he never gets to you! Please Bella... there is a letter in the top draw for you, take it, read it and run! I will find you soon, I promise..."_ she gasps out, the wind blaring in my ear. She was running, that's when her words sank in, her father had found her.

"What! How, why am I in danger?" I ask out hurriedly while I zip my bag up and ran to her bed.

_"The letter explains it all, please Bella PLEASE"_ she cries.

"Okay... Be safe" I whisper to her as my hand grips the letter tightly.

_"I will find you soon, that is if you wish to see me when you know the truth..."_ she chokes out before hanging up, I was confused, the truth?

Placing the letter in my pocket I grabbed my purse and chucked both it and the bag and ran out the door like I had the devil himself on my heels.

I didn't stop until I was in a small town. Cringing as I saw my reflection in a cracked window, I looked savage. My hair was windswept and in tangles, clothes tattered and dirty from when I fell or ran close to low branches and other things. My eyes scan the small village and I seek a place to rest for now to read the letter, soon I found a tall tree with low branches where I chose to hide.

Pulling the letter out of my pocket, I unrumpled it and flip it over. My brows rose as I saw my name etched in ink on the front, with a deep breath I open the letter and begin to read.

_Bella,_

_If you are reading this then that means my father has found me, us. My father is an evil despicable man that created me and my siblings for nothing other than a experiment._

_I told you my story, but I wasn't being honest._

_Bella, the legends of vampires and everything is real... My father is a vampire and had impregnated my human mother, creating me. My sisters and brother are the same; he wants to find more human women to create more of us, more half breeds._

_Every time I went for a run it was to hunt, he saw me and he knows of you Bella. He wants you, he wants you... I moved us because of this, to the Amazon, but if you are reading this then he found us again._

_I'm sorry to involve you in the world of supernatural Bella..._

_Please forgive me,_

_Serena._

I stared at the paper disbelievingly, my best friend was part vampire and I didn't even realise it. Thinking back now I see all the signs of her being of such, but her human appearance and her heart beat, eating food just hid it well.

But fuck me silly I was shocked as shit, I had no idea that male vampires could even HAVE children, and that half breeds even existed, but maybe it was because I was so little informed on the whole vampiric life.

But little did she know, I was already in the world of mythological and that I could never blame her for this. In fact, he wouldn't be the first one that wanted me, either dead or alive. Victoria was still looking for me, but hopefully she won't come here, hopefully she will stick to America.

I fold the letter neatly and place it back into my pocket. I might as well explore the town before I have to flee again and buy some food. God knows how I will do that now without Serena translating for me.

With a sigh I push myself up from the ground and dust the dirt off. Gripping the handles of my bag I sling it over my shoulder and walk back out into the town. It was a cloudy day, casting a dreary feeling over the small little village.

My eyes scanned the area, my nose trying to smell the aroma of food, any sort of food. Fuck I could eat a whole horse or cow and still be hungry, but alas it seems I am out of luck. I was a newcomer, a pale face and I knew the looks the locals were giving me, I was different and shouldn't be trusted.

But I didn't let that deter me, so with my head held high I continued to seek out some food. I was only half way down the little road when I cursed mentally to the gods above for my bad luck. There not ten meters away was a vampire, not any vampire, a fucking human feeding vampire.

Not only a human drinking one, she looked hungry. Her eyes were trained on a male that was only a few feet away from me looking at little handmade knick knacks while speaking to an old lady. He was just taller than me with an olive complexion; his hair was dark ebony and pulled back into a tight braid down his back. I found myself wanting to be near him, to see his eyes and to touch him.

Shaking my head of these strange thoughts my eyes flicker between the vampire and this boy in horror and determination. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape her, but maybe just maybe I could save him, this strange attractive male.

Finally settling on determination I stalk forward and grip his arm to gain his attention, yanking my hand back instantly at the warm tingling zap that runs through my fingers and arm while holding back a yelp I look into his eyes. I couldn't contain a gasp as his eyes were the colour of warm teak, so beautiful and hypnotizing.

"Do you speak English?" I ask him, trying not to speak quickly.

"Yes. Some" He replies, in the same thick accented English like Serena's.

"I need your help; can you come with me please?" I beg, my eyes flickering between him and the vampire. He looks over his shoulder to where my eyes flickered too and turns back to me with a confused frown as he took in my worried begging eyes.

"Alright" He responds with a warm smile.

I quickly gripped his hand, ignoring the best I could that warm spark before almost dragging him away. Every now and then I would look over my shoulder to see if the vampire was there or following us but I couldn't see her. When I felt safe enough I turned back to the man, he sure was handsome

"I'm sorry… I just… You were in danger and I just couldn't let you be hurt" I manage to get out as my eyes dart around the open area.

"Danger?" he asks with a frown, he too looking around. His eyes fix in on something over my shoulder at something causes me to get curious. I instantly regret looking over my shoulder, a scream escaped my lips as I saw the dark eyes of the woman, not far from us.

I quickly grasp his hand to run again only to stop when he doesn't budge.

"Quick, we need to run… she's... She'll kill us" I cry out, causing his brows to shoot up in surprise.

"No she won't, little one; she's my aunt" I freeze, my body exploding with goose bumps as his words chill me to the core.

I turn around slowly, shaking, my eyes wide as I stare at him. I could see it now, he was too perfect, not one scar or blemish on his skin. His eyes slightly darker now, his skin too hard yet too smooth, how he didn't budge when I just pulled him.

"You're… You're a half breed" I squeak before doing the only fucking thing I could think of right now... I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue it? **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: Bella finds herself in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"Quick, we need to run… she's... She'll kill us" I cry out, causing his brows to shoot up in surprise. _

"_No she won't little one, she's my aunt" I freeze, my body exploding with goose bumps as his words chill me to the core. _

_I turn around slowly, shaking, my eyes wide as I stare at him. I could see it now, he was too perfect, not one scar or blemish on his skin. His eyes slightly darker now, his skin too hard yet too smooth, how he didn't budge when I just pulled him. _

"_You're… You're a half breed" I squeak before doing the only fucking thing I could think of right now... I passed out._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I blink my eyes furiously to dull the harsh light as I stretch, my joints cracking causing me to sigh out in relief. Though that didn't last long when everything from yesterday came back, my body stiffened and bolted up into a sitting position.

I muffled the scream as I saw the woman sitting over the other side of the room cooking, humming a tune I didn't know. I quickly let my eyes wander and explore the other room, but always keeping the woman in sight. The male from before, the half breed I tried to save from his 'aunt' was asleep in the small cot by the door.

He looked… if it was even possible… even more beautiful. His eyes were closed and a soft smile played on his lips, his hair messed in a way that a bed could only ever do. He was bare chested and I couldn't help but admire the defined solidness of it.

"Ah, you're awake" the woman spoke causing me to jump in surprise with a yelp. Thus causing to startle awake the fucking sleeping male that made my heart stutter with unknown emotion.

"Uh... wha..?" he mumbles out sleepily as he rubs his eyes. He blinks before looking my way and smiling.

"Ah, good to see you awake" he yawns out, stretching as he does so. I was stunned as fuck at how casual they were being, as if I knowing what they were was nothing of importance.

"How did I get here, better yet, why aren't I dead?" I ask, my eyes zeroing in on the woman.

"Because my aunt only kills the degenerate kind and never women or children" the male, he half breed informs me, but it doesn't relax me at all.

"As for you being here, you passed out when you called me a half breed. I am what you would call dhampir." He says bitterly, standing to pull a black cotton shirt over his head.

"How do you know of us…?" the woman asks her voice a little hard to understand as she moves to sit on his bed.

"I have had run-in's" I sigh out, my head turning to look out the window. All I could see was jungle, nothing more, nothing less.

"I had fallen in love with a vampire; I thought he was my mate. They were vegetarians, vampires who eat animals. We had been together for almost a year and on my 18th his sister, my best friend, threw me a birthday party. All was well till I opened my presents, I had gotten a paper cut and the empathy, my best friend's mate, attacked." I choke out, curling into a ball on the bed, my eyes unfocused as I relay the story.

"Even I could see that he struggled, not because he was the newest to the diet, but because of his gift. He could feel their bloodlust, their hunger and I was my supposed mate's singer" I hiss out through clenched teeth, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, my poor dear" the woman gasps out in horror.

"I had friends, shape shifters, who had helped me get over him, and I fell in love with one of them, but that wasn't meant to be either. He had cheated; he had left out that someday he would find the perfect woman. I was once again heartbroken; the next few months were a blur till I found myself on plane..." I trail off with a sad smile thinking of Serena. "We became fast friends and I helped her look for her brother" I finish off; looking at them I see the surprise, horror and awe.

"Where is she?" the woman asks, I should really get their names.

"Running, her father found her" I whisper.

"How did you know Nahuel was a Dhampir?" the woman asks, now I know his name Nahuel… It sounded vaguely familiar.

"I've had run-in's" I reply, saying the same statement before I told them my story.

"Both... Our kinds?" the male asks slowly, causing my eyes to turn back to his frowning face. It was an odd thing to see, it didn't belong there.

"Yes." I reply hesitantly, warily.

He stands quickly, slower than a vampire, yet quicker than a human. Muttering things in his native tongue while searching through draws, the woman watches him, a low buzz in the air indicating she was talking.

I really hated when vampires did that.

"This girl, your friend. What did she look like?" he asks, spinning around with his eyes ablaze.

"She has a olive complexion, eyes a soft honey brown. Her hair was dark brown with gold tints, wavy and long… She had this scar from her temple down to below the ear on the left side." I trail off as I see Nahuel grasp the wall, splintering it with his grasp.

"Serena" he chokes out.

"How do you know her? Are you with that fucking father of hers?" I get up yelling, my eyes scanning for a way out. I should have connected the dots, his name; she told me his name and his aunt Huilen.

"WHAT NO!" he snarls, eyes dark with a red ring. "That bastard had created me; my mother is dead because I ripped my way out of her womb! He never cared and because of him I am this monster! My aunt blames me; no matter how much she says she doesn't I know she does! Sorry Huilen, but it is true, and I don't blame you! That sister of mine tried to take me when I was little, ON HIS REQUEST!" he snarls slamming his hands on the wall, breaking a huge chunk off.

"She found out the truth about him, why they were alive and the way they were… She was trying to find you to apologise and tell you she was wrong all these years, she wanted to know her baby brother. We were looking for you, but he found her, she had to leave because… because he, he wants me to make another of you… Willing or not" I choke out causing them to snarl, Nahuel leaves quickly leaving me alone with Huilen.

"He won't allow it… I will not allow it, I made an oath to my sister before she died that I was to kill the bastard who gave her that angel. I don't blame Nahuel, I did, but I don't know. I blame Joham. I will protect you like I protect my nephew." She whispers fiercely to me before leaving the cabin.

My eyes stare after her while I curl back up into a ball and stare at the door, I knew I was safe, I knew she wasn't lying either.

_Ohhh Serena what have you gotten me into…_

* * *

**A/N: Gasps here is chapter 2 should I keep going?**

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: Bella finds herself in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"He won't allow it… I will not allow it, I made an oath to my sister before she died that I was to kill the bastard who gave her that angel. I don't blame Nahuel, I did, but I don't know. I blame Joham. I will protect you like I protect my nephew." She whispers fiercely to me before leaving the cabin. _

_My eyes stare after her while I curl back up into a ball and stare at the door; I knew I was safe, I knew she wasn't lying either. _

_Ohhh Serena what have you gotten me into…_

* * *

Nahuel

I couldn't help admire the beauty of the human woman in front of me, her eyes darting around as we move away from my aunt. I couldn't help but feel giddy and somewhat afraid of this strange woman, the spark of energy that transposed between us, sending my beating heart soaring with elation.

Could this human, this strange human, be my mate?

"I'm sorry… I just… You were in danger and I just couldn't let you be hurt" she fumbles out as her eyes dart around.

I couldn't help but frown, "Danger?"

My eyes scan the tree line for whatever she saw that posed a threat to me, only to lock eyes with my aunt. Was this brave human privileged to our kinds secret? Did she think that I needed to be saved from what she saw as a threat and threw all caution into the wind for me?

A scream so frightening escaped her rosy lips as her eyes connected with my aunt's red ones.

"Quick, we need to run… she's... She'll kill us" she cries out as she tries to budge me, move me from my spot. I couldn't help but lift my brows in surprise. Proving all my thoughts were indeed true. She knew of our kind, well my aunt's kind at least and had tried to save me from her. Looking down at her I felt the need to sooth her, to make sure she knows she and I aren't in danger

"No she won't, little one; she's my aunt" I tell her soothingly but regret it instantly, her whole body freezes and I could smell the fear running through her veins. Her wide brown eyes lock onto me as she turns painfully slow. Fear and realisation shone in her eyes, confusing me.

"You're… You're a half breed" she squeaks out, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. I was shocked, not only did she know of my aunts' kind, she knew my secret too. She must know someone like me, or someone told her extensively about us.

My arms shot out, catching the woman before me as her eyes roll into the back of her head and her legs gave away. Looking around I swing her into my arms before looking back towards my aunt.

"She knows of you," My aunt states somewhat confused, she didn't ask as she heard the words herself fall from this peculiar angels lips.

"And of you" I reply, my eyes never leaving the peaceful face of the woman in my arms.

"Shall we take her back to ours or to just dispose of her?" Huilen asks me, a deep rumble escapes from my chest as I lean slightly over, teeth bared.

"Ah, I believe my assessment is right then… Congratulations Nahuel, you have found your mate" she gives me a smile, I growl at her in frustration before running off to our home.

"My mate? I have waited so long for my mate and for her to be human, it frightens me so." I tell my aunt as I walk through the door to our cabin and place my angel on the bed.

"You can change her, or I could" she states simply, a growl rose in my throat.

"I just… I don't know if I can allow it… I hold so much guilt over the death of my mother and your own change… How would she ever want to be with a monster like me?" I ask shakily as I stare at my aunt, her eyes are downcast before she sighs sadly.

"I do wish you would let it go Nahuel, your mother wouldn't want you to be in torment of her death" she sighs out sadly, turning from me as her hand covers her mouth.

I knew no matter what she said I could not let that ever go, with a sigh I pull my shirt off and lay down on the bed. Sleep evaded me for now, I wasn't tired, no, and I just couldn't talk anymore. Flashes of when I was an infant plagued my mind, ripping from my mother's womb like a rabid animal, her crying as I broke most of her bones, biting my aunt as she tries to lift me up and then her change.

I don't know when I fell asleep or what I was dreaming of, but a loud yelp jolts me awake.  
"Uh... wha..?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes as I look around for the noise, only to see the angel awake.

"Ah, good to see you awake" I yawn, stretching my back to relieve the tension from the night's sleep.

"How did I get here, better yet, why aren't I dead?" she asks, her eyes narrowing slightly at my aunt.

"Because my aunt only kills the degenerate kind and never women or children" I inform her, trying to relax her. Though it doesn't work, there was still tension and distrust in her eyes.

"As for you being here, you passed out when you called me a half breed. I am what you would call dhampir." I spit out bitter, I hated being called a half breed. I know I am not human nor a full-fledged vampire. Standing to pull a shirt over my head I waited for some answers.

"How do you know of us…?" Huilen asks, sitting where I just got up from.

"I have had run-in's" she sighs out while looking out the window, so much lost and torment in her eyes. What had hurt her so much?

"I had fallen in love with a vampire; I thought he was my mate. They were vegetarians, vampires who eat animals. We had been together for almost a year and on my 18th his sister, my best friend, threw me a birthday party. All was well till I opened my presents; I had gotten a paper cut and the empath, my best friend's mate, attacked." She chokes out in utter despair and pain, but there was a bitter lining in her tone.

"Even I could see that he struggled, not because he was the newest to the diet, but because of his gift. He could feel their bloodlust, their hunger and I was my supposed mate's singer" she hisses out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my poor dear" Huilen gasps out in horror. This creature before me had been with vampires before; she had survived a vampire attack. Her hand rubs her wrist absentmindedly drawing mine and Huilen's attention to it. There on her wrist was a vampire bite. How is she still human?

But a vegetarian coven? That was so unheard of in this world, maybe my aunt would try this, ease her guilt a little on feeding humans.

"I had friends, shape shifters, who had helped me get over him, and I fell in love with one of them, but that wasn't meant to be either. He had cheated; he had left out that someday he would find the perfect woman. I was once again heartbroken; the next few months were a blur till I found myself on plane..." she trails off with a fond smile "We became fast friends and I helped her look for her brother" she finishes, lifting her eyes to look at us.

I was in awe of this strange human angel, vampires and shifters of the like? How was she still alive and human?

"Where is she?" Huilen asks, her eyes drifting over to me.

"Running, her father found her" a simple whisper set a feeling of dread in my belly.

"How did you know Nahuel was a Dhampir?" Huilen demands worry laced in her voice as she looks at the frowning human.

"I've had run-in's" she repeats her later statement.

"Both... Our kinds?" I ask slowly, my brows pulling down thought.

"Yes." she replies hesitantly, warily.

I stand quickly, moving to the chest of draws in the corner.

"It can't be her. She would never disobey that monster who is my father" I snarl to Huilen.

"Calm down Nahuel, you will scare her, but it also might not be Serena, or even Maysun or Jennifer. Some other man could have impregnated a human for such purpose as that monster." My aunt tries to sooth me but it doesn't work.

"BUT IT COULD BE HER!" I snarl, my hands throwing things to find the item I was looking for. As soon as I grip the smooth piece of photographic paper I spin and stare at her

"This girl, your friend. What did she look like?" I demand while looking at her.

"She has a olive complexion,, eyes a soft honey brown. Her hair was dark brown with gold tints, wavy and long… She had this scar from her temple down to below the ear on the left side." She explains and I grip the wall as the image of my older sister flashes in my mind. I heard my aunt's sharp intake of breath as the wall splinters under my fingers. Serena had been near my mate, my very human, female mate.

"Serena" I manage to chokes out.

"How do you know her? Are you with that fucking father of hers?" she explodes with fear.

Anger welled in me as she dares to accuse me of being with that, that monster.

"WHAT NO!" I snarl out at her.

"That bastard had created me; my mother is dead because I ripped my way out of her womb! He never cared and because of him I am this monster! My aunt blames me; no matter how much she says she does I know she does! Sorry Huilen, but it is true, and I don't blame you! That sister of mine tried to take me when I was little, ON HIS REQUEST!" I roar, needing to explain to her. Slamming my hands on the wall as taking a huge chunk of the wall, my body vibrating in my anger as the sound of blood pumped in my ears. I didn't want to hurt her, to scare her and the wall was my suffering victim from the brunt of my rage.

"She found out the truth about him, why they were alive and the way they were… She was trying to find you to apologise and tell you she was wrong all these years, she wanted to know her baby brother. We were looking for you, but he found her, she had to leave because… because he, he wants me to make another of you… Willing or not" she chokes out in fear and that's when I snapped, I ran from the room so I didn't attack.

I roar into the forest as I take out the trees. I refuse to let that woman be another victim to my father, for her to be torn apart from the inside by the baby he would create.

"Nahuel!" I could hear my aunt's concerned voice coming up to me. Stopping when I let out a vicious snarl, I needed to release my anger.

"He won't get her Nahuel… We will protect her" she tries to sooth me, it worked only a little. I knew we would protect her, but will she stay with us?

And what about Serena, is what she said true? Did my sister see what our father truly was like and looking for me to tell me as such? It doesn't matter now, it isn't important, what is, is protecting that woman inside my cabin from the fate my mother and others have been victims too.

"I know… because I won't allow it" I utter fiercely to my waiting aunt.

"Good, now let's go see how that little lady is… and to find out her name" she chuckles out, stunning me, yes, I have yet to learn her name. With a swift nod I follow her back to the cabin, back to the woman I will protect with my very last breath.

* * *

**A/N: I know pretty much like the last two chapters but I thought you would love Nahuel's POV. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: Bella finds herself in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_And what about Serena, is what she said true? Did my sister see what our father truly was like and looking for me to tell me as such? It doesn't matter now, it isn't important, what is, is protecting that woman inside my cabin from the fate my mother and others have been victims too. _

"_I know… because I won't allow it" I utter fiercely to my waiting aunt. _

"_Good, now let's go see how that little lady is… and to find out her name" she chuckles out, stunning me, yes, I have yet to learn her name. With a swift nod I follow her back to the cabin, back to the woman I will protect with my very last breath._

* * *

**Bella POV **

I continued to look out the door where Huilen had chased after her nephew. I could hear the splintering of wood along with roars of anger.

Why is it always me? Leah had laughed when she told me I was the only one who could find the werewolves when the vampires left, that I was a supernatural magnet and they all just gravitated towards me. I laughed with her, knowing it was true, but I didn't think that dhampir's could exist.

Could I handle another supernatural creature in my life? Could I risk what is left of my sanity to find friendship with Nahuel and his aunt?  
My heart clenched at the very thought of leaving them, which worried and confused me.

I began to think of Nahuel's story about his father, about why he thought of himself as a monster, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't see him as a monster, he was only a baby at the time and sure he could remember everything, but he was still just a baby.

With a sigh I close my eyes, hoping that I could get some sleep, or better yet to forget about this all. A sob catches in my chest, choking me as the tears spill over, I knew I would never see my family ever again, I wouldn't see home once more. No I was here, in the Amazon, with a male vampire wanting me for my womb.

"Are you okay?" my eyes snap open at Nahuel's concerned voice, his eyes looking at me with sadness.

I shook my head, my sobs growing as I cry out my sorrows. I felt him embrace me, slightly cooler than my own but still warm. He smelled of home, oncoming rain and the forest.

"Shh, I will never let anyone hurt you Bella, I promise" he coo's to me, causing my cries to grow louder as the words cut through me, I struggle to free myself from his grasp, a little because of his strength, another because I just really didn't want to leave his arms.

"NO! So many people have uttered those words to me, just as sincere sounding as you, but they always hurt me! THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME!" I scream at the end, my hands flying up as I cry. His eyes were wide, his face masked in shock, but I saw the anger welling in them. With fear I look away, knowing he was mad at what I had said.

"I am not like them! I keep my word, I will not hurt you, and you will just have to trust me!" he snarls out frustrated.

"Trust you? TRUST YOU? I don't know you! I've had bad experiences with Vampires…" I inform him.

"I'm HALF a vampire" he snarls, standing.

"STILL A VAMPIRE! And your aunt is one TOO!" I scream at him, my hands flying up in the air.

"You trusted my sister!" he huffs out, plonking back on the bed.

"That was because I didn't know she was a half breed!" I seethe.

"DHAPMIR" he sighs out exasperated.

"SAME THING" I scream.

"You are a stubborn girl; you will just have to trust me! I don't want to see you dead and lifeless as a child rips itself from your womb" he finishes off softly, his eyes looking away, I could understand the pain of the thought but why is he so worried about me?

"Why do you care so much?" I ask him, his eyes shooting to me quickly and then away once more.

"As I said… I don't want you to end up like my mother did, no one deserves that" he chokes out.

"That doesn't answer my question Nahuel!" I sigh out once more frustrated.

"It should be good enough for now," that pissed me off more.

"Fuck, I swear it must be a vampiric trait to dictate another's life. I'm sick of being told what is and isn't good for me, or something I shouldn't know when it has something to do about me!" I seeth, flinching back as his eyes glinted red ever so slightly.

Whipping around when a tinkle like laughter echoed the room. My eyes narrow onto Huilen who was leaning against the door.

"What is so funny?" I ask her, frustrated.

"You are fighting like a couple… You both are very well suited… You are a good mate to my nephew." She giggles out, shocking the fuck out of me.

"Excuse the fuck out of me? His WHAT?" I spat out, shocking her and causing Nahuel to sigh out.

"I wasn't going to tell her yet, for obvious reasons." He sighs once more.

"No, I've fucking had it with your kind. The last vampire I was with, you know the one who screwed me over? Yeah, well he thought I was his mate too, but fuck that was so wrong." I hiss, storming past Huilen and out the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear him ask worriedly as I continue to walk.

"Away from this fuckery, DO NOT FOLLOW ME!" I answer and just kept walking, not caring where I was going.

**~XxX~**

I screamed to the sky, scaring off a few birds as I kicked a rock, the same rock I have passed at least 5 fucking times in the past 3 hours.

With a huff I plop down on a fallen log and grab a stick, drawing doodles in the dirt wondering how the fuck I got myself into this mess.

I swear that god, if there is even a god, is looking down at me laughing his ass off at my miserable life. Fate is a cruel mistress and I wish that I could meet the cruel being; I would surely have a few choice words, or well, shove whatever decides fate so far up her…

I whip my head to the left as a cracking noise echoes the rainforest, sure that sound would be normal, but not that loud.

Standing quickly from my spot I look around wildly, hoping to fuck it's not some wild animal.

"Hello? Who's there?" I call out and then instantly slapping my forehead.

"Idiot, why don't you just call attention to yourself Bella" I mutter under my breath to myself.

"There you are, you know walking in circles made it hard for me to find you?" a scream escaped my lips as Nahuel appears out of nowhere.

"Sweet lord, don't do that!" I hiss at him, my hand on my chest over my beating heart.

He looks down sheepishly, "sorry"

"And so you should be!" I scold him, sitting back down on the log.

"Are you still angry?" he asks me, I had to think for a second before shaking my head.

"No… just so tired" I sigh out.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks softly, sitting next to me, his body turned.

"Am I really your mate?" I ask softly, looking down at my feet.

He stayed silent for so long, a feeling of dread and shame welled in my stomach and I felt the tears prickle my eyes, his hand slightly cold yet so warm caress my chin ever so softly and lift it so I was looking into his eyes. I didn't even see him move in front of me, but then again he is part vampire.

"You really are my mate, the moment you touched my arm. A spark and a sensation of warmth and elation surged through my body indicating it was true, at first I was wary, you were a human, a strange beautiful human standing in front of me, and eyes of the richest chocolate and specks of the purest gold, so full of emotion. I knew then that you were it for me, don't be mistaken, I don't love you, I don't believe in love at first sight, love is a gift that has to be earned" he tells me, his teak eyes twinkling with so much honesty I couldn't help but cry a little.

"But there you were, a woman I have been waiting my short existence for and what would you know, she was trying to save me from my aunt!" he jokes causing me to giggle while he wipes away my tears.

"I hope that I haven't messed everything to prevent us from knowing each other, I know you have been hurt by so many supernatural creatures and I know you are wary, and to be honest so am I. I'm not perfect Bella, I'm stubborn, I can be a complete jerk at most times, I can't promise that I will never mess up because let's face it, we are bound to make a mistake every once and a while, but I will promise you here and now, that I will never EVER hurt you" he tells me and I throw myself into his arms and hug him, sending him falling backwards with my impact.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much hearing that means to me" I whisper and pull back, blushing slightly as I realised that I was practically lying on top of him. He chuckles and helps me up off the forest floor.

"So shall we start over again and get to know each other" he asks me. "Hello, my names Nahuel and I'm a dhampir" he tells me with a chuckle sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said with a giggle, grasping his hand in mine.

The same electric spark jolts through me, warming me to the very core and as I looked into his warm teak eyes the sun shone down on us, illuminating us in its warmth. His body glowed what seemed from the inside, my breath hitched, he looked beautiful.

But this right now, I knew right then that my life has changed and that the future doesn't look so dreary and lonesome anymore.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is so short guys, I have been on writers block for quite some time.**

Please Review

**Ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: Bella finds herself in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
The same electric spark jolts through me, warming me to the very core and as I looked into his warm teak eyes the sun shone down on us, illuminating us in its warmth. His body glowed what seemed from the inside, my breath hitched, he looked beautiful. _

_But this right now, I knew right then that my life has changed and that the future doesn't look so dreary and lonesome anymore._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

As I stared at the human woman in front of me, looking at me with such emotion that if it was anyone else it could and would make a grown man weep. Her eyes were two shades lighter as she saw me in the sunlight, my skin illuminating ever so slightly, that was one good side to the whole half human, half vampire thing.

Whereas my aunt shone like a diamond in the sunlight, casting billions of beautiful rainbows and colours that a human eye couldn't see, whereas I illuminated from within. It made travelling in daylight a little bit easier, I couldn't stay in the daylight really perse but short bursts I can. I always felt like I didn't belong, I wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a human.

But the way Bella looked at me now, with such awe and a emotion I couldn't quite decipher, well that didn't matter anymore, I would be the man that she needs me to be right now, a man who could overcome obstacles and things so trivial as that didn't matter.

Shaking my head I smile at her, the electric jolts that warmed my very core continued to jolt through me.

"Tell me Bella, what is your home like?" I ask her, breaking the trance.

"As in my house or the town I live in?" she asks me with a raised brow.

I smile embarrassed and look down "Your town"

"Can we sit?" she asks me, letting my hand go, somewhat reluctant. I nod and follow her back to the log I had found her sitting on.

"My home town is much like where we are now" she tells me with a sad fond smile as she gestures to the forest. "I come from a small town in America, Forks, Washington. It rains constantly, every day of the week, of the year. It's a dreary town, small, but its home. The ocean was not far from where I lived, only an hour's drive." her eyes are unfocused as she paints me a picture of her home.

"I loved the ocean, I loved sitting on the beach, my toes buried in the sand as the waves crashed softly on the shore. The sea sprayed the mist, bringing the scent of salt that mixed in with oncoming rain. There was always people laughing on the beach, a bonfire or two, the drift wood casting beautiful colours and warmth" she sighs out with a soft smile, but a sense of longing clung to her.

"It sounds wonderful" I tell her honestly, I had been to the ocean once in my long life. Huilen and I always stuck to the forests and small towns close to our home.

"It truly is, I would love to return there one day, but I know it would never be able to happen" she tells sadly.

"Why ever not, we could, we could sometime in the future, return to America, I would love to see your home" I tell her, struggling with the words. I have never left South America.

"It wouldn't be possible Nahuel" my name coming from her lips sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine, shocking me.

"Why ever not?" I was confused, if returning home meant so much to her, I would give her the chance to return home to see those she missed.

"Because, the La Push Pack, the shape shifters... The ones who hurt me so, they are the ones who protect their land. If I was to be changed and if I wasn't you and Huilen wouldn't be allowed to cross the line without being killed" I felt my body go rigged at what she had just told me, what I just heard.

"You wish to be a... a vampire?" I ask slowly, in return her body stiffened and her hand was yanked from mine.

"If I wish... Nahuel, if we are mates, then when the time comes, I will need to be changed. Unlike you I am not immortal, I am human." she finishes off standing.

"I understand Bella, but I see vampirism a curse" I tell her, she turns and looks down at me with sad eyes.

"You see it as a curse; I see it as a gift. Sure there are downfalls, like sunlight, the thirst, watching everyone you love die. But in all honesty, I don't fit in the Human world; I was always comfortable with the supernatural, with vampires." I shook my head, I heard her but there was so much more to it than that.

"What are your parents like?" I ask her changing the subject after a long silence, I didn't want to dig myself into a deeper hole, and the subject of her change will have to happen on another date. A brilliant smile graces her face as she ungracefully plonks back on the log, straddling it so she could face me. I copied her actions, feeling somewhat normal and human, this was a pose I have seen many do but never done.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was little, I grew up with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. When I grew older I took on the house hold things, getting a job at 12 to pay for bills and make sure she is fed, she was such a scatter brain and free spirit to the point she wasn't really a mother, I love her don't get me wrong, but I needed and wanted a mother. The only reason I stayed with her because I knew if I left that she would starve, forget bills and god knows what else, the woman would lose her own head if it wasn't connected to her shoulders." She chuckles.

"Then she met Phil, my stepdad and I didn't need to look after her anymore, he was a nice man, about 6 years older than me but still nice. I left them to their honeymoon stage to live with my father, knowing she was going to be okay with him." she finishes off with a giggle, her eyes twinkling.

"My Dad is amazing, a loving father that any girl could ask for, he and I were alike, and even though I cooked and did the house chores, I didn't have to do everything. He was shy, didn't like to show much emotion, but I knew he loved me every day with simple gestures and little things, he use to leave me a note every morning with a smiley face and 'Love Dad' before he left for work. He loved to fish, and boy did he fish, I swear I have made every fish recipe known to man" she laughs out, her head thrown back as she relaxes.

"He married a pack mother Sue, I was happen then with Jake, but not long after I found myself left alone and broken once more. Sue and Charlie were on their honeymoon and had to come back home early when Leah my step sister found me on the beach. Her and Seth were the only ones I ever spoke to after that about the pack business, they helped me stand on my feet again and soon I found myself here" she tells me.

"Your family sounds amazing; all I can remember of my mother was her soothing voice as she sang to me while I was in her womb." I finish off with a grimace as the image of my mother's mangled body and agonised face flashed in my hand, warm hands grasping mine jolted me from my memory.

Giving Bella a kind sad smile, I stood, holding my hand out for her to take. The forest was getting dark and Huilen and I had to hunt.

"Let's head back, it's getting dark and both my aunt and I need to hunt." I tell her my thoughts, her brows pull down into a frown, but she nods grasping my hand in hers as we walk towards the cabin.

How she got this far out wads beyond me, but I was telling the truth about how hard it was to find her, she had made a circle and sat smack dab in the middle, something a vampire does on their land. If she's doing this now, unintentionally, what will she be like when changed?

* * *

**A/N: well here you go :) another chapter! How are you all enjoying it so far?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
Giving Bella a kind sad smile, I stood, holding my hand out for her to take. The forest was getting dark and Huilen and I had to hunt. _

_"Let's head back, it's getting dark and both my aunt and I need to hunt." I tell her my thoughts, her brows pull down into a frown, but she nods grasping my hand in hers as we walk towards the cabin. _

_How she got this far out wads beyond me, but I was telling the truth about how hard it was to find her, she had made a circle and sat smack dab in the middle, something a vampire does on their land. If she's doing this now, unintentionally, what will she be like when changed?_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I'll be back soon Bella, just give me a yell if you need me, I won't be far" Nahuel tells me softly from the door.

"I will, now go, enjoy the uh food" I tell him awkwardly, he was going to try the animal diet out of curiosity. I had a feeling he wouldn't like it and surprisingly that didn't surprise me as much as it should have.

Chuckling he shakes his head "Maybe" and then he was gone.

I was surprised and still am to learn that Nahuel still had to consume blood to live, not all the time but still had to have some, though why it surprises me is beyond my knowledge. He _is_ a half vampire and in turns makes him blood hungry.

I knew they would be, well I knew Nahuel would be within screaming distance, he said he wanted to try animal blood. I told him he didn't have to but he was curious, so I am here rummaging for food, there was no fridge and all there was to eat was fruit and some other cupboard snacks. With a shrug I grabbed some oranges and apples, moving them to the board I started to cut them up and ate them as I went.

Fruit was all that you could eat, besides all the small cupboard food but there was little to none. I assume and thinking back on Serena she ate very little and a lot of fruit with yoghurt or honey. She always at an abundance of it every few days or so, along with chocolate snacks, I always wondered why she never got sick too and now I guess I knew why.

With a sigh I moved to the small table and sat down, thinking of all Nahuel had said to me. I wanted so desperately to believe what he said was true and deep down I knew, but all the things that have happened to me, all the pain and heartbreak, well it messes with a girls mind.

But I will try, I can't allow myself to give up the chance at love and if that is with Nahuel, a man so handsome and who makes me feel like a damn princess, then I will try. I will do it for my future, to be happy once more.

Thunder clapped in the sky causing me to jump, quickly as I could I close the windows, sealing them shut with the latch, there was no glass but hopefully the shutters could keep out as much rain as possible. The air was humid causing me to sweat as I moved in the house, biting my lip I was at war with myself as I look at the draws that held Nahuels things.

With a sigh I raided his draws till I found a simple black cotton singlet, holding it to my face I calmed a little, and his fresh woodsy and oncoming rain scent made my mouth water and knees weak.

Quickly I take off my sticky shirt and chuck his cool one on, a sigh of relief hits me as a cool breeze hits my flushed skin from the cracks in the shutters.

I felt weird wearing his things considering I am still just a stranger to him, but it was hot and my comfort comes first at the moment before what he would think. I had learnt that thanks to my sister, she told me if I keep letting other people's problems in front of my own I will never be able to be myself.

A crack of lighting caused me to jump and yelp, cursing as I kicked something in the dark. I knew it was bleeding because I could feel it and smell it in the air. Gagging a little I stumble towards the kitchen area to find a towel or something to wrap up the wound with. Finally after a few minutes of blind searching I found a small facecloth and with a wince held it to my toe.

Though not soon after my whole body froze as I felt the air tense, slowly looking over my shoulder and squinting into the dark, my eyes widen and a scream lodges in my throat as a flash of light fills the room seeing the hungry eyes of a vampire not very far from where I was sitting. My hand grasping my toe tightly as I could in my fear, my body shaking with it.

It was a female, her eyes black and hair honey brown that flowed down to her hips, teeth bared and body coiled ready to spring. Her form was soaking wet and her clothes clung to her like a second skin.

"You smell gooood" she purrs, venom dripping from her lips, her body springing like a coiled spring releasing from its hold.

"NAHUEELLLL!" I manage to scream out as her teeth pierced through my neck like butter. Her claws digging into my back as she grasps me tightly, I tried to escape but knew it was futile. The world swirls around me as it begins to blacken, the smell of rust and salt from my blood running down my chest and back.

Blinking several times as the world slowly began to darken I saw Nahuel's drenched form and enraged dark eyes as a mighty roar escaped his lips.

_I'm sorry Nahuel… I'm so sorry… _I thought sadly as a sob broke through my throat and then nothing but darkness surrounds me.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that it is so short guys, I have been stuck on every damn story it's not funny. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"NAHUEELLLL!" I manage to scream out as her teeth pierced through my neck like butter. Her claws digging into my back as she grasps me tightly, I tried to escape but knew it was futile. The world swirls around me as it begins to blacken, the smell of rust and salt from my blood running down my chest and back._

_Blinking several times as the world slowly began to darken I saw Nahuel's drenched form and enraged dark eyes as a mighty roar escaped his lips._

_I'm sorry Nahuel… I'm so sorry… I thought sadly as a sob broke through my throat and then nothing but darkness surrounds me._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

A feeling of unease had settled into the pit of my stomach as I stood at the door. There was a thunderstorm coming and on the verge of rain.

"I'll be back soon Bella, just give me a yell if you need me, I won't be far" I tell her worried as I try to delay my departure. There was something lurking in the woods and that alone was the reason as to why I was trying animals this evening and of course out of curiosity.

"I will, now go, enjoy the uh food" she tells me, her voice a little uncertain as she tries to shove me out the door. Her eyes darting around, her body tense, she too knew there was something wrong and yet didn't know it.

"Maybe" I reply with a chuckle before leaving the cabin, my aunt waiting not far. She had gone and hunted not long before and then scouted the area.

"I couldn't smell anyone, the rain has started in most places and has washed away all the scent" she tells me, out native tongue flowing from her mouth.

"I need to hunt; can you keep an eye and ear out?" I ask as my eyes scan the darkness, I could see well in the dark, not to the extent of a vampire but well enough.

"I will do a perimeter run, you hunt, it's okay" she tells me in English this time, she's been trying to form the words more so Bella would be able to understand.  
With a nod and a slight grimace I went off into the night, my eyes and ears sharp for both food and for other vampires seeming my sense of smell wouldn't work because of the rain. It took me less than a minute to find a jaguar in the forest, hiding in a cave from the water that poured from the sky.

I wrestled with it, snapping its neck before sinking my teeth into his jugular. My nose scrunches up as the taste of mushrooms and several other things that didn't taste good invaded my mouth. Quickly drinking the last of the blog I gag, dropping the corpse to the ground as a scrape my nails across my tongue, trying to rid myself of the taste. Forgetting that Idea, I race towards where I knew some berry trees where, they were bitter but way better than the jaguar.

A feeling of dread started to build up in my stomach as I ran a little further away from my mate. Something was coming and I knew it had something to do with that vampire.

"NAHUEELLLL!"

My name being screamed from my mates lips tore through the blaring rain, my head snapping towards the cabin as I let my vampiric side take over. Letting out a roar I push myself towards home, dread and rage welling up in me as I grew close.

The scent of fresh blood filled the air, which infuriated me because not even the rain could mask her scent. The door was shattered on my impact as I let out a roar that vibrated the cabin as I took in the scene before me; a female was draining my mate. The very one who looked like she had given up hope.

As her eyes slide shut the vampire drops her, spins and snarls at me. My rage rising as shock fills me; my own sister was draining my mate.

"MINE!" she roars, blood staining her face and clothes.

"She is my mate, MINE MAYSUN!" I snarl out before lunging for her, my teeth snapping at her neck as I tackled her. I was stronger; she was the smallest sister besides Jennifer.

"Nahuel!" I heard my aunt gasp as she races in. Smashing through the table and cabinet, Huilen pulls my sister off of me as we tumbled towards her.

Getting up, I bare my teeth at her as I quickly lean over and shield my mate. Looking down I was both furious and mortified, her neck was ripped open and she was laying in a pool of blood. Acting quickly I move to the top cabinet and grabbed the extensive first aid kit that was on a hunter Huilen had killed on a hunt.

Quickly and as gently as I could, I lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed. Quickly as possible, I did the best I could to stitch the wound up. Her neck would forever have a scar until she is changed, her voice would be rough and soft as she spoke.  
I don't know if she would survive or not. Letting out a growl I stalk outside, the storm had suddenly stopped, which was curious and wonderful at the same time as I stalked towards my sister.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I roar at her, my hands flying in the air.

"She smelled good and I was hungry!" She hisses back, her eyes still dark.

"She is in MY HOME! You know better!" I snarl at her, she was starting to act like our father.

She was my favourite sister, but now since seeing her after so long, she has changed. Had my mate not been through enough? Was all her heartbreak and now my father after her not enough for fate? Obviously, fate was a cruel mistress, dishing out pain on her life like it was nothing.

"Nahuel..." spinning i snap my teeth at my sister, my back tense with my anger and worry.

"She is my mate, you had to attack her. Our father wants her, he wants her to bear another child... Serena has risked her life for her best friend so that monster doesn't kill her and you might have just done that" I choke out through a sob and a growl, her gasp reaching my ears only infuriated me more.

"I'm so sorry Nahuel, I just... I" she chokes out, her knees collapsing in her shock or grief.

"Just what? You were just hungry and she was there? You have more restraint than that Maysun." I hiss at her, looking at my aunt, her eyes were hard.

She too has grown attached to Bella over the short days she has been here, we don't know why but we guess that she was just a supernatural magnet.

"Take her to the sisters, I will see you in three days" I tell my aunt, her eyes widened but she nodded and left, dragging my sister with her.

Running back I took time to gather my thoughts, was what I about to do a good thing? Was it the right thing?

Looking down at Bella, my heart clenches, her face was paler than before, almost to a vampire's colour. Her heart was strong surprisingly, she was a fighter. Sitting next to her I brush loose strand away from her forehead.

Leaning over, I whisper in her ear,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to cause you more pain." With that, my teeth sunk into her exposed flesh.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* I know some of you will think it too soon, but it needs to be done. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Running back I took time to gather my thoughts, was what I about to do a good thing? Was it the right thing?_

_Looking down at Bella, my heart clenches, her face was paler than before, almost to a vampire's colour. Her heart was strong surprisingly, she was a fighter. Sitting next to her I brush loose strand away from her forehead._

_Leaning over, I whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to cause you more pain." With that, my teeth sunk into her exposed flesh._

* * *

**Bella**

I was lying in the sun, my whole body warm from its rays. I was happy, here lying in Nahuel's arms.

I knew something was different here, but it didn't matter. I was happy and everything was okay.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you Bella?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, but I am the lucky one" I giggled to him, curling more into him as I look up at him.

"It was fate I guess, she gave us one thing we have always wanted. True love and happiness" He told me softly, sitting us and turning me to face him.

Snuggling into his side I couldn't help but giggle with mischief. I could feel his eyes on me as I crept my hand up his bare chest and…

"Bella, if you even think about doing what I think you are… don't… remember last time" he warns me, I would have taken him serious if I didn't hear the smile in his voice.

Giggling once more, I look up at him with an innocent smile. I knew he didn't believe me, he could see right through my mask.

"Bella!" He yelled as my fingers tickled along his ribs. His laugh echoing the trees as I continue. He may be stronger than me but he lets me play sometimes, lets me win at our little games.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he yelled laughing, squirming under my touch.

Stopping, I couldn't help but giggle in return as he flips over so he was on top of me.

"Oh, you think it was funny little girl?" he mock glared at me.

"Yes" I breathe out with a smile, his hair tickling my cheeks as he rubs our noses together in a display of affection; a wicked smile on his face.

"Well then, let's see how you like it!" he laughed, his hands moving quickly and feather-like across my ribs.

A squeal leaves my lips as I laugh away, squirming and pleading for him to stop between laughs.

"Say uncle!" he laughed out wickedly causing me to squeal once more.

"NEVER!" I giggled, somehow escaping from his hold.

"Oh Isabella, my love, I will get you" he cooed in a mock growl, though it would have been believably scary if it weren't for his smile.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the smile on my mates face had darkened, venom dripped to the ground causing the grass to sizzle away with a hiss. The burn spread out quick, burning away the grass and leaving a new scene in its place. We were back in our home and he was furious as he stood straight, arms locked by his side.

I was confused, what was wrong? This wasn't right, it didn't feel right.

"Nahuel!" I cried out, my hand reaching for his…

A whimper escaped my mouth, sobs building in my chest as he snatched his hand away like I burned him.

"Why Bella? You know what happened, how could you ask of this? Why would you want to keep the monster" he snarled at me, eyes once soft teal – were now raven black.

"Nahuel! You are scaring me! What have I done? What is happening? How did we get here?" I cried out to him, my eyes flying over every surface as I take in the destruction.

Nahuel looks at me weirdly, a fiery burn in his eyes, hand extended to point at the mirror. I turn slowly – like they do in the horror movies – when a startled scream left my lips. The mirror was cracked and broken from something smashing into it but I could still see myself over the flashes of light from the now raging storm.

My stomach was large, constricting against the dress. I was pregnant.

"Oh god!" I choked my hand flying to my mouth in sheer horror.

"You wanted this!" He snarled. "How could you do this Bella! I go away to help find my sister for you and come back to find this!" he snarled hands flying in the air.

"I didn't know Nahuel! This isn't right! This isn't happening! What is going on?" I cried, moving for his embrace.

"I… I can't deal with this… how could you?" he choked out, stumbling away from me.

The room began to grow darker, Nahuel disappearing from my sight as trees began to grow. Sobs wracked my body as I struggle to get up, my hands slipping from underneath me as I found myself back in forks. Edward's body loomed over me; Nahuel's and the third being a blur as well.

They said nothing but each face had a mixture of disgust and betrayal.

_Shh Bella… it's not real… think of your memories…_

I heard a voice, much like Nahuel's but softer; smoother – tell me.

I closed my eyes and did what the voice asked; something was wrong with this… what happened?

Memories danced across my mind, they were murky and blurry but the more I thought of them, the clearer they became.

Was I dead?

No, I wouldn't be here in this place unless it was hell.

Pain wracked through me, causing my eyes to snap open and grasp my stomach. Looking down I could see it moving as something clawed its way out. Screaming I look for Nahuel, his name falling from my lips as I see him off to the side with Huilen – his eyes cold.

"Do me a favour Bella" he asks roughly, his voice not like his own but Edwards.

"Please help me, don't leave me." I cried out, my hand reaching for him as I scream at the tearing of my skin.

"I cannot… there is nothing I can do…" he whispered ashamed.

Pain erupted around me as the world grows dark; cries were the only things I could hear.

"What should I do?" I cried out into the dark.

The pain from my stomach moved to my chest and soon I could hear the thump-thump of my heart staggering.

Everything came rushing back and I knew what had happened. That vampire was going to kill me; her teeth were in my neck as she slowly drained me of my essence. I remember seeing Nahuel at the door before the world grew dark. What had he done? Was it him or was it Huilen who changed me?

"Open your eyes Bella."

Nahuel's voice startles me, it was strained. My eyes snap open as my back arched off the bed with the last final bout of pain.

The world was bright, the light from the windows made me blink rapidly. The sounds overwhelming, I could hear every heartbeat; every noise from every creature and movement.

But it was the smell; the smell erupted around me like nothing I could remotely try to describe. I couldn't help but gag from it, it was too much.

"Shh... Settle. It will be over soon," Huilen whispers softly, but it still sounded like she was screaming.

Turning my head to the left, I realised I was crouched in the corner, a rumble in my chest. Shaking my head I saw Nahuel by the window, his eyes vacant.

"Nahuel…" I whimpered, my nightmare of the change coming back.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his eyes not meeting mine.

"No… please?" I cried, extending my arms for him. He gives me a long look before stepping closer, relief washes over me at the move.

As soon as his hand touches mine, the warmth tingled through my body.

"It's okay" he cooed, pulling me into his arms as I sobbed.

And I knew it would be, that I was safe now. I was a vampire because of him, he risked his beliefs, to change me; save me.

* * *

**A/N: Long wait I know, but I wrote 2 stories for SU4K, 2 for Toys 4 Tots, one for Hurricane Sandy, 2 contest pieces and my FAGE. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_As soon as his hand touches mine, the warmth tingled through my body. _

"_It's okay" he cooed, pulling me into his arms as I sobbed. _

_And I knew it would be, that I was safe now. I was a vampire because of him, he risked his beliefs, to change me; save me._

* * *

**Huilen POV**

My nephew ran off like the fires danced on his heels. His eyes hard with worry, emotions swirling in them like a violent storm on the sea; I couldn't help but feel for the poor baby child. She has suffered a great deal in the short life she has lived.

"What have I done?" Maysun chokes as she watches her brother leave. At first I despised this girl; she was a spitting image of that devil Joham. It took her several years to build my trust and friendship, now she has destroyed that by attacking an innocent.

"You might have just destroyed your brother… It is a rare commodity to find a mate in this world… Especially for him, he may be half human but his vampiric side has chosen that human." I hiss, my teeth snapping in her direction.

"You cared for her too?" she whimpered, slight envy in her voice.

"Yes. It is because of her my nephew is changing. No longer does he suffer in silence; no longer does he fear himself. She is a rare gem in our world." I snarl, yanking her up off the ground and turning my back onto her.

"I would suggest you be very sorry when he returns. Either way he will be beyond a rage, you had hurt his mate; it will be a miracle if he is not. Now follow me, I am taking you to Zafrina." I inform her, gesturing for her to follow me as I take off in a run.

My mind wandered to the little one, was she okay? Did my nephew change her? Did he save her in time? I wasn't lying when I said she was a gem, I had admired her from the time she took my nephew away. Amusing as it was, she risked her life to save him from what she thought to be a threat.

"Huilen! What is wrong?" the frantic voice of Zafrina echoed in my head. Her gift was magnificent; the one of illusion. She could plant anything in your mind, sounds and places.

"Zafrina, I come for help; a favour." I call out into the forest.

Suddenly I stop, Maysun tripping slightly as the three sisters drop from the trees. Their eyes pierced through the quivering girl at my side with scrutiny, they too didn't like strangers.

"What has happened? Where is Nahuel?" Senna demanded, her eyes scanning the forest.

They were true sisters, born both in blood and venom. They were connected in a way, Zafrina her power and heightened hearing, Senna her sense of sight; she could see better out of the three. Kachiri had sense of smell; she could smell double the distance as normal and hardly ever spoke.

"He is at home, he will be here soon depending on what happened" I state coldly as I glare at Maysun.

"What has happened? Why did you bring a stranger to our home?" Zafrina demanded this time.

"She is Nahuel's sister, Joham fathered her too. She attacked Nahuel's mate and if all is well she will be changed" I state sharp, worried at the end.

"He found a mate? In a human? … He changes her?" Kachiri whispered confused, she knew Nahuel's feelings well on the change.

"Yes… She is a rare gem, she knew what I was and tried to help Nahuel away from me - thinking he was in danger." I tell them proudly. They were surprised of course; who wouldn't be when stated a human knew our secret and risked their life to save one strange; albeit she didn't know but still.

"What is it you need for us to do?" They ask, again in an odd way.

"Nahuel needs her away from him, he is with Bella. I need to go make sure he is okay, please, I beg of you to make sure she stays here. He and her both will surely want a word with her." I beg of them.

"Yes we will watch her" Zafrina states, her eyes flying to Maysun with intensity. I knew she had her gift working on her as Maysun whimpered and stiffened considerably. "You bring Nahuel to see us… and his mate" she tells me sharply.

Nodding I agree, thanked them and left. They were certainly intimidating but truly they were the sweetest of people. Protective of the ones closest to them, much like Nahuel and I.

We had become friends many moons ago when rouges were on our lands, we were in danger and Nahuel had been badly hurt. I tried to defend him but five on one were too much. Then as I was sure I was going to die, they dropped from the heavens with such animalistic grace and killed them.

We have been relatively close since, they grew attached to my nephew bringing them back to health.

Running back I found Nahuel whimpering at his mates squirming feverish form. She let out whimper every now and again.

"Did you do it?" I ask softly, coming to his side.

"Yes, I'm worried she won't change… I would have failed her too and killed a pure soul. Am I truly a monster Huilen…?" he trails off sadly. Patting his back softly I lean down to hear the venom burning away her humanity.

"It is working… What worries you so besides that?" I ask him softly.

"You screamed for your burning days, she only whimpers and thrashes." He sobbed, clutching her hand in his. "I could barely stop myself too… It took every ounce of my strength to stop from killing her myself" he wailed out, clutching her to his form.

"Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped and that's what matters." I coo to him, pulling them both into the safety of my arms.

"She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be okay" I tell him, but truthfully I didn't even believe that.

Let's hope fate gives her a chance, there is many great things she is capable of.

* * *

**A/N: short I know, but I thought maybe with two chapters in a day you wouldn't mind so much. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped and that's what matters." I coo to him, pulling them both into the safety of my arms. _

"_She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be okay" I tell him, but truthfully I didn't even believe that. _

_Let's hope fate gives her a chance, there is many great things she is capable of._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I took her life, her humanity. She tasted like ambrosia, one that I would give anything for and to never have again.

Would she forgive me though, that is the question? I had changed her against her will, or was it? She did want to be changed, but then she wanted to see her father, her home once more.

"_Nahuel…" _my eyes shoot to my mate as my name escaped her lips with a whimper. Quickly, I pull her into my arms, whispering 'I'm here' in her ear repeatedly.

It must have been hours that passed, my name escaping from her lips with various emotions in a whimper. Torturing me more on if I did the right thing.

"Did you do it?" Huilen – my aunt – asked as she stopped by my side.

"Yes, I'm worried she won't change… I would have failed her too and killed a pure soul. Am I truly a monster Huilen…?" I tell her, my worry causing me to trail off. I felt her hand pat my back before she had leant down and pressed her ear against my mate's chest, a concentrative look on her face.

"It is working… What worries you so besides that?" she asks me softly, her eyes full of concern.

"You screamed for your burning days; she only whimpers and thrashes. I could barely stop myself too… It took every ounce of my strength to stop from killing her myself" I wail as I recall her burning days as I pull Bella closer to my form. I was afraid something was still wrong, that she would not live through the change; my venom wasn't like the others; I wasn't sure if I could turn a human at all.

"Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped, and that's what matters." My aunt tells me soothingly as she pulls us both into her cold embrace.

"She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be all right." She tells me softly, believingly.

I sat with her for the three days of her burning, never once leaving her side. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had died while I was gone; instead my aunt had brought back food for me.

For three days, she whispered my names or scream my name, as she grew close to her new rebirth awakening I couldn't hold her anymore, she thrashed violently, sometimes clutching her stomach as she begged for answers I couldn't give.

"What should I do?" she cried out to me, her back arched as her heart struggled to beat.

"Open your eyes Bella." I instruct her, my voice soft and full of worry as her heart quickened its sluggish beat; her eyes wide but unseeing.

Her heart finally gave out, causing her body to collapse onto the bed. I grew worried as she didn't move or speak. Though it soon was replaced by relief as she began to gag on the tastes and smells around her.

Looking at my aunt, I gave her a look to help me, I couldn't sooth this. My senses were much lesser than a full-fledged vampire.

"Shh... Settle. It will be over soon," Huilen whispers soft, her voice barely above a whisper, but it still caused Bella to wince.

As my mate woke, her body reacted much like I had expected and away from me; us. Turning I cast my gaze out into the forest, my heart clenching for what was to come. The blame and the screaming of her anger and betrayal.

"Nahuel…" it was all but a whimper and it brought relief and confusion.

"Do you hate me?" I ask, turning to face her but my eyes focused on the ground. I am man enough to admit that she would be my undoing. I do not love her, true, but she is my mate and to be rejected by her would destroy me.

"No… please?" she cries her arms wide, begging for comfort. I move closer, wary that it could be a ploy for her to kill me, or drain me. Huilen had destroyed a camp on her awakening and yet my mate had not attacked.

"It's okay" I tell her, pulling her body into mine. The sparks of electricity warming my very core, could she feel it too?

"I dreamt that I was pregnant and you had forsaken me. Blamed me for such thing, I was afraid you had hated me, that you would leave me too." She sobbed into my shoulder, shocking both me and my aunt.

"No my Bella, I would never leave you. Do you forgive me for making you a vampire, for taking away your humanity and any chance to see your father; your home once more?" I ask her, pulling back enough to look in her ember filled eyes.

"Yes… I forgave you before you even did it. Who was that woman, what happened to her?" She asked, pulling back slightly more.

My body tensed as a rumble escaped my lips. My sister was with the amazons and hopefully learning her lesson on what she has done.

"She was… my sister." I tell her slowly, unsure of her reaction.

"You… Your sister? Why did she attack me? What did you do to her?" she asked shocked and horrified.

"It is okay, she is with a coven not far from here, they are keeping her contained until I decide what to do… what we decide to do." I tell her seriously, almost darkly. I knew I would disown her; she had done something that is not easily forgiven. Maysun had more restraint then that, more control over her bloodlust and it made me question what exactly she was here for.

"I wish to speak to her." She told me, her voice cracking as she grasped her throat.

"You need to hunt first, what would you like to have? What diet would you prefer?" I ask her, slightly unaware on what she wanted.

"I don't know… Humans, I'd like to try them… not innocents though." She tells me unsure.

Nodding I look to my aunt, she would have to hunt for her first.

"I will be back with some, we cannot take you ourselves because you are stronger than us and your hunger will make you uncontrollable." She informs Bella before dashing off into the forest. Leaving us for some time to talk, I think it will be a good time to answer the questions only I can.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this was okay, the story should move along once more next chapter. **

**Please Review**

**E **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"I don't know… Humans, I'd like to try them… not innocents though." She tells me unsure._

_Nodding I look to my aunt, she would have to hunt for her first._

_"I will be back with some, we cannot take you ourselves because you are stronger than us and your hunger will make you uncontrollable." She informs Bella before dashing off into the forest. Leaving us for some time to talk, I think it will be a good time to answer the questions only I can._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what I wanted; human or animal. Each brought a series of regret in me. Humans; I kill a loved one, no matter how evil they may be. Animals; I still kill off humans, for each doe or other animal I will kill there is always a series of events. They might be a mother, feeding her cubs and in result of me killing it, they die and soon the population is in downfall and humans starve.

But I will try humans, the evil of all humans. Ones that like to lurk in the dark like vampires and prey on the weak.

"Are you okay?" Nahuel, my mate… he changed me, against his will and all he believed, but he showed me more in that one action then what Edward or Jacob had ever done. I knew he saw this as a curse, and yet he still did it.

"Overwhelmed; thirsty," I rasp out, my throat beginning to burn like the fiery pits of hell. My senses were in overdrive, everything was tripled in strength. It was like I woke from a dream and everything was muted by contrast.

I could hear and feel every fibre of my clothing, grinding and scratching against my skin. I wanted to shred it from my body and be free of such torture but I couldn't, I had to get use to this.

"It will lessen soon, after you feed." Nahuel sooths me, his thumb rubbing my wrist leaving trails of pleasurable fire. I could see the blood pumping in his veins and hear the steady flutter of his heart beating, but he was not desirable in hunger wise. He smelt wonderful, yes, but not food wise.

"I know, but it is still overwhelming, I am thinking of food and then my family at the same time. I'm breaking down the sounds and tastes around me." I tell him with a slight frown.

"I know. It took me a while to become use to it, to understand how to think of multiple things without going insane. It will be okay Bella, just keep breathing." I do as he asks, I know I didn't have to breathe but the simple action calmed me so.

The thumping of hearts caught my attention and without even blinking I was standing in front of the cabin, Nahuel by my side looking dazed.

"Bella, I suggest letting me go before moving. You are faster than what you think." He gasps out before stumbling slightly as I let him go sheepishly.

"Sorry… Huilen is almost here." I tell him, my eyes scanning the trees. A few seconds later the woman herself comes strolling out of the tree line, two bodies over her small frame with one being dragged behind her.

The burn that was a simple ache exploded in my throat, causing me to crouch and snarl at the vampire that held my food. I knew deep down that she was no threat, she was bringing food to me, not taking it but I still couldn't hold back the snarls that left my lips.

"These two are rapists." The woman states; dropping the two carelessly on the forest floor, "This one, is a child molester." She states, holding the quivering man up by his ankle.

I pounce, my arms wrapping around the human that she held up by the ankle. My arms cracking his rips and his skin shredded as it did so. My teeth latches onto the jugular as I drink him dry, moaning at the taste. He was sweet and foul at the same time, like sugar coated boiled cabbage stuffed onions...

As his heart stops beating I drop the carcass and scrunch my nose up in disgust and gag; both for his taste and what he has done to innocents.

"He tasted like crap." I blurt out as I turn around and caught Nahuel's amused eyes.

"He smelled okay to me." He said with a shrug causing me to smirk.

"He tasted like sugar coated boiled cabbage and stuffed onions." I tell him before walking to the other two humans; they were now awake and gaping at me, pleading for their lives.

I spared them no words, before I latched onto the larger of the two and moaned. He was better, like sweet tea and almonds. I found this odd, that he smelled just as he tasted but the closer he got to death, the more rotten he seemed to become.

Gagging I snapped his neck and sprung away from his body like being struck by electricity. I didn't want any more humans if they tasted rotten.

"What's wrong?" Huilen asks slightly, but I could see that she knows somewhat of what was wrong.

"At first he tasted sweet, but then the closer he got to death the worst he tasted." I gag out, running my nails across my tongue.

"Ah, you tasted his fear and adrenalin. Unfortunately I know this all too well, I can never finish my meal because of the same thing. Not many vampires can taste human blood like you and I, it must be Nahuel's venom." She chuckled before snapping the other human's neck and giving it to Nahuel.

"Drink, you need to feed." She ordered him in such a motherly tone; it was amazing to witness such a thing between them.

"Fine." He sighed with a roll of his eyes, but smiled before taking the body from her giving hands.

"I want to see your sister when you are done. I want to see the face of the woman who tried to kill me." I state seriously, my eyes locked on to Nahuel feasting.

How he could feed and stand in the vicinity of two vampires were beyond me, it took everything that I was to not strike out at them for watching and being too close.

"She is with the amazon sisters, warriors in their lifetime. They are expecting us, they wish to meet you and see Nahuel." Huilen states softly, coming to stand by my side.

"Though let me help you get dressed, it might be easier for you to wear native clothing." She states, her fingers holding up my drenched bloody clothes.

"I'll get rid of the bodies." Nahuel states as he grasps two by the ankle and the one he had thrown over his shoulder, before disappearing into the forest. A hard look on his face.

"Is he okay?" I ask softly as I walk into the small cabin.

Looking over her shoulder Huilen hummed. "He will be; he needs to deal with his sister. The fear of losing you had struck a nerve in him that I don't think will ever go away."

Stopping at the doorway, I look sadly out into the forest; worried.

"Come Bella, it will be okay; he will be okay." Huilen tells me softly, her hand resting on my shoulder as she led me inside.

* * *

**A/N: well, there you go. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Looking over her shoulder Huilen hummed. "He will be; he needs to deal with his sister. The fear of losing you had struck a nerve in him that I don't think will ever go away."_

_Stopping at the doorway, I look sadly out into the forest; worried. _

"_Come Bella, it will be okay; he will be okay." Huilen tells me softly, her hand resting on my shoulder as she led me inside._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was dressed in simple clothing, things made from furs and leathers, it was much like my clothing and it still seemed to itch, but I think that was my mind clinging onto my humanity. The need to pee was another thing, I have this awful sensation to go and when I told Huilen that she laughed and told me that I will last for the next few days.

Nahuel had returned and his eyes didn't seem to leave from my form. My stomach was bare as were my legs, arms, hands and feet.

"You look amazing." He breathes as he strides over to me, his eyes glowing the light teal once more.

"Do I? I don't know; I haven't really seen myself." I tell him, my eyes locked onto his.

"You will be able to see when we go to the Amazonians. Zafrina, their leader has a gift of illusion." He tells me with a smile causing me to snort.

"Let's hope it works now that I am a vampire." I tell me with a small laugh, causing him to cast me a confused look.

"Didn't I tell you?" I ask him, cocking my head to the side as I tried to remember every conversation we had.

"Tell me what?" he asks, stepping back slightly so we could talk properly.

"Gifts of the mind don't work on me, the vampire who hurt me was a mind reader, and he could never read my mind." I tell him, shocking the hell out of him and Huilen.

"She could have a gift, we won't know until we see Zafrina, come they are waiting." Huilen states as she gestures us to follow.

"Bella?" Nahuel's timid tone stops me in my tracks, causing me to turn and face him.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, moving quickly to infront of him, my eyes scanning his body for any signs of injury.

"Nothing is wrong, I know this will be hard, but is it possible for I to hold your hand as we run?" he asks me, a soft blush gracing his cheeks; causing me to giggle and hold out my hand.

"Of course, don't blame me if I crush your hand or pull you though." I tell him seriously, but still smiling.

"That's okay." He laughs before taking my hand in his.

"Hurry up you two." Huilen's amused voice floats through the trees, causing us to laugh.

As we take off in a run I couldn't help but be amazed, the forest was filled with colour and life that I was in awe. That and the fact I was running – actually running – without tripping.

The fact that Nahuel was by my side, his scent calming me as the breeze blew it in my direction soothed me. I could remember the time when Jasper had told me that every vampire has a beast, their true inner monster that comes out when needed, it was pure instinct. Well my beast was soothed; I could feel it, a slight hum in my mind.

"Will they like me?" I ask him as we begin to slow; I was nervous, always nervous meeting new vampires or people.

"They will love you; honesty is an admirable trait to them. As I have seen, you cannot lie." Nahuel tells me, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand as we walked towards the sound of water and crackling fire.

As the breeze blew once more, I could smell them. Three vampires, they smelled like leather, mangos and something else, all the same but spicier for each one.

Looking up, I let out a startled yelp. There not five feet above me were glowing red eyes and wild black hair, teeth bared ever so slightly. Nahuel snarled up at the vampire, pulling me close in his arms as soon as the noise escaped my lips. Only did he relax when he took in the strange vampire.

"Kachiri! Did you have to scare her?" he scolded the woman, causing her to laugh and jump down from her perch. She was tall, much taller than I and very lean – very intimidating.

Her eyes pierced through my very soul, her face void of emotion as she took me in; I couldn't help but squirm under her gaze.

"You American… I smelt you from way back, you smell of flowers and fruit." She utters, her English hard to understand. "I was just expecting Nahuel. He and I need to speak, if that is okay." She asks me, her tone sharp.

Looking up at Nahuel he nods slightly, a reassuring smile on his face. I didn't want to leave him though; I didn't want to face the woman who tried to kill me without him.

"Is it okay if I stay? I… I don't mind if you speak your native tongue." I tell her honestly, hesitantly.

Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "I didn't want to be rude, if that is what you wish I will make it short." She states before turning her attention to Nahuel. I listened in awe at how her and his words blended together as they spoke. I knew they spoke of me, because I heard my name and they kept looking my way; it didn't bother me though. I knew if I asked, Nahuel would tell me.

"Come… your aunt is with my sisters waiting. That girl, your sister has been whimpering nonstop." She states, jerking her head to follow her.

Only a few more feet we broke into a small clearing, little shelters made by sticks and leaves as well as rocks and mud. Leather sat tanning on make shift lines in the sun, a fire crackling not far away.

Crushed reeds and grass made the floor and a little creek ran through on the other side of the tanning leather; with tall yellow reeds lining the creeks edge.

Two other tall women stood with Huilen, the tallest in the middle holding a spear; she had long black hair weaved with feathers and leather straps.

"Nahuel!" The tallest of the group greets warmly, her voice like her sister was sharp, like a cracking whip.

"Zafrina, this is Bella." He introduces me, her red eyes locking onto me with curiosity.

"Ah, as you expected Huilen, my gift does not work." She states over her shoulder before striding over. It was as if her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"I am Zafrina. The leader of my coven; these are my sisters, Kachiri and Senna." She introduces.

"Hello." I say softly, still slightly nervous.

"No need to be nervous. We do not bite." She chuckles before looking at Nahuel, her expression changing ever so slightly.

"That girl is in my hut, would you like me to get her?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you for holding her here Zafrina. It means a great deal you did this for me and my mate." He replies politely and honestly, his eyes snapping to the largest hut of the three.

Nodding she moves quickly and yanks out the woman who had tried to kill me, her skin was olive – paler than Nahuel's or Serena's – but darker than mine. Her hair was dark and curly; eyes even though hazy were a sharp mossy green.

Zafrina's eyes flashed ever so slightly and the woman's eye's cleared before she looked around.

"What… what just happened? I was in the dark and then, then I was here." She asks frightened causing Nahuel to hiss.

"You were under Zafrina's gift, Maysun." He snarled, causing the woman – Maysun – to look at him with wide eyes.

"Nahuel! Please, I am so sorry, forgive me." She sobs, eyes welling with tears.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. Tell me what caused you to seek me,_ to attack my mate in my home_?" he snarled, crouching a little, his finger pointing to me at the end. He eyes widened as she took me in before whimpering.

"I was hungry!" she cried out. I felt something in me boil over and before I knew it I had her by the throat and in the air, her toes scraping the ground as she struggled to get out of my grasp. My teeth we bared and I could feel the venom dripping down my chin.

"I will show you hungry! You should have control over your bloodlust! You are older only HALF A VAMPIRE!" I snarl at her, venom spraying on her face; causing her to whimper.

"Tell the truth or I will end you like you tried to end me! I will drink from you and then leave you barley holding onto your life, but this time it will be different. _I have venom!"_ I snarl at her before spinning her so my arm was around her neck and to the side, exposing her jugular and so she was looking at a surprised Nahuel.

"Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states calmly, harsh like as well.

"Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena." she whimpered out softly, but I heard her, I heard her.

A roar escaped my lips that sent the birds flying high and the animals to scatter. That monster had sent her and he has my friend, my sister.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* How are you liking it so far? And two chapters in one day! **

**Please Review**

**E**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states calmly, harsh like as well. _

"_Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena." she whimpered out softly, but I heard her, I heard her. _

_A roar escaped my lips that sent the birds flying high and the animals to scatter. That monster had sent her and he has my friend, my sister._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

Kachiri scaring my mate was one thing, I knew she did it on purpose to see what my reaction would be, though I was still annoyed. Bella was a mere few hours old and is still trying to gain sense of her new body, something like this would have gone so terribly wrong if she was like my aunt.

"You American… I smelt you from way back, you smell of flowers and fruit. I was just expecting Nahuel. He and I need to speak, if that is okay." She asks Bella in her typical rough English and sharp tone.

When Bella looked up at me I could see her worry, fear of facing what was to come by herself, even though my aunt would be there. It was nice to see she trusted me, it soothed my worry about her resenting me; even though she has stated as such she didn't.

"Is it okay if I stay? I… I don't mind if you speak your native tongue." She replies softly after a short few seconds.

"I didn't want to be rude, if that is what you wish I will make it short."

Kachiri looked at me with concern, she was like a sister to me, the one who knew my pain the most.

"Are you truly okay with this Nahuel? You changed her, I know it is eating at you?" she asks me, our native tongue flowing smoothly.

"Yes and no, no because of the reasons you already know. I see this as a curse, but the way she sees me, sees things around her it is worth it. Bella is an amazing woman and I truly believe she doesn't hate me for this, she sooths my guilt like balm to a burn." I tell her softly, with a smile as I look down at Bella.

"She is truly unique, even though she was scared at me at first she did not attack like normal vampire – both older or rebirthed – would have done. I approve, her soul is pure so look after her Nahuel." She tells me sternly before sniffing the air.

"Come… your aunt is with my sisters waiting. That girl, your sister has been whimpering nonstop." We followed her through to their little clearing; it was a beautiful place and stayed as long as I could with them when I can. It is because of the Amazonians that I have learned much of how to hunt and many other talents, like skinning animals to tan them.

As I introduce Bella to Zafrina I could feel the air change ever so slightly, tension was building. I could hear my sister whimpering on the far end of the field. Though the tension turned into pure rage and hate as my sister was pulled to stand in front of us, still under Zafrina's power.

"What… what just happened? I was in the dark and then, then I was here." Maysun asks afraid, her eyes flickering around the field in confusion; causing me to hiss.

"You were under Zafrina's gift, Maysun." I snarl loudly at her, my patience snapping.

"Nahuel! Please, I am so sorry, forgive me." She begs me, tears welling in her eyes.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. Tell me what caused you to seek me,_ to attack my mate in my home_?" I snarled, pointing to Bella in my rage. Her eyes locked onto my mates and it infuriated me, she shouldn't even look at her.

She has committed a crime in my eyes, one that I will make sure to punish her for. One that I know will destroy her, she was truly my favorite sister, but I knew what was to come out will shatter that more so then what she has done.

"I was hungry!" she cries out once more and a rumble filled the air. With a blink my mate had Maysun in the air, her red eyes as dark as coal. Her hair flickered around her ever so softly by the breeze; she was magnificent.

"I will show you hungry! You should have control over your bloodlust! You are older only HALF A VAMPIRE!" She snarls, her voice echoing in the clearing. It was filled with so much power, so much emotion that I couldn't help but look on in awe. My mate was a strong woman, one who would lay her life on the line for such a stranger.

"Tell the truth or I will end you like you tried to end me! I will drink from you and then leave you barley holding onto your life, but this time it will be different. _I have venom!"_ she snarls and in one swift move - one I have only seen once in my whole life – my sister was trapped in her warms; her neck exposed.

I was surprised, truly and honestly at my mate. Looking around I could see the pride and awe in my aunt's eyes and the same went for the three sisters.

"Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states her tone is one I could easily decipher, even though she seemed calm, my aunt was furious and proud.

"Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena," she whimpered out softly, half her words coming out in gasps as Bella's hand begins to crush her windpipe.

I was furious, I could feel my body tense with the rage that was bubbling inside. My father had sent her, had captured my other sisters for what?

The ground rumbled with the roar that escaped Bella's lips, the animals flocking away in fear of the danger that lurked near them. I watched stunned as Bella spun Maysun out of her arms before yanking them back and using her foot to slam her into the ground.

The sound of bones cracking resounded followed by my sister's cry of pain over the sound of the constant growl that was escaping my mate's lips. She was an angel of death, one that was going to extract her revenge if she didn't get what she wanted. I knew Serena was her best friend, viewed as a sister in her eyes.

"You will tell me where that bastard is. You tell me all he has done to my friend; my sister." She snarled, her teeth snapping my Maysun's neck.

"Bella." Her name from my lips knocks her back into reality, her head snapping to mine. "Let her up, we cannot help Serena if she is dead." I tell her softly walking forward. A gasp of horror escapes her lips as she looks back down, jumping back from the body at her feet like being shocked.

"I…I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just… so angry." She gasps out, horrified at herself.

"Shh, it is okay Bella. No one here will judge you less." I whisper as I pull her forward.

"What you did was a simple reaction to being new to this immortal life. You are running on instincts, I am in awe of you little one, for you have more control then others." Zafrina states, coming to our side.

"Are you sure?" Bella whispers unsure of herself.

"Yes, come little one. Let me help you while Nahuel deals with this… My sisters and I will help you with your new life." She tells my mate with a kind smile, I knew she would take to her.

"Okay…" looking at me I nod, she will be safe with them. "Okay."

Zafrina smiles before pulling Bella to her side, leading her to her sisters. Looking over her shoulder she cast me a long look before baring her teeth at Maysun.

"My sisters and I will help you, I fear that there is more to worry about that that monster that fathered you."

And with that she, Bella and her sisters were gone. Leaving myself and my aunt to deal with my sister.

* * *

**A/N: *****Gasps* THREE chapters you say? :D here is Nahuels POV**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Zafrina smiles before pulling Bella to her side, leading her to her sisters. Looking over her shoulder she cast me a long look before baring her teeth at Maysun. _

"_My sisters and I will help you, I fear that there is more to worry about that that monster that fathered you." _

_And with that she, Bella and her sisters were gone. Leaving myself and my aunt to deal with my sister._

* * *

**Zafrina POV**

When Huilen had come to us for help I knew something was coming, something that would shall we say – change things.

When she said Nahuel – our little warrior – had found a mate and in a human at that shocked us to the core. But the true surprise was meeting the little white bird; she was small only standing at 5 foot 5.

Bella, she had a pure soul, one of burning ferocity, kindness and all things humble. She was a true warrior, she had the passion, the need to protect those she loves. She had proven that when she had attacked that… that… there was no word to describe that woman who had hurt her and then feeling sorry and remorse for what she has done.

"Shh little one, it is all okay." I tell her when we had reached the little waterfall.

"I still feel bad, I seriously hurt her; well deserved but still." She tells us, her shoulders sagged.

"Ah, that is true, but you acted like a warrior. You did it out of protection for your mate, knowing or not." Senna states, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Tell us how you knew of our kind, it has made us curious." Kachiri demands as she gestures for her to sit.

"I uh knew of your kind because I was with a coven, I had fallen in love with the only single male in the coven. I was told he was my mate and I his… he ended up breaking me, telling me I was worthless, I was just a pet and a distraction. He and his family left me alone, they left me with a vampire hunting me." She tells us wincing. I was appalled at such thing, no mate would ever utter a word like that to his or her supposed mate, but then again she wasn't his mate.

"What coven do you speak of?" I demand, I needed to know.

"The Cullen Coven." The name was spat out like a bad taste, her chest heaving with unneeded air.

I stood to my full height, unraveled. Disbelief filling my very core, I knew Carlisle Cullen and he was a man that would never do such a thing, but I knew this small woman was telling the truth it wasn't in her nature to lie.

"I am friends with Carlisle, I know what he is like and for him and his family to do something like that… something so morally wrong is disturbing and I can't believe I fell for his good natured spirit. It seems his diet makes our kind do horrible things." I hissed out, furiously.

"She isn't mad at you, nor does she not believe you." Senna states to Bella, drawing my attention back to the frightened girl.

"Oh no child, I am merely furious and disgusted at his family." I tell her.

"There are so many flaws in his family, I see that now. But because of them, my life is in danger, not only with Nahuel's father but with that vengeful vampire. They had killed her mate." She sighs out, her fingers now fidgeting with little pebbles in the ground, crushing them into powder.

Looking at my sisters I could see their horror and determination flash through their eyes. They already liked this small vampire and to hear such things were shocking.

"We will help you, both with that monster, the coven and the rouge." I state, causing her to frown.

"The coven, do you mean the Cullen's? No I cannot face them again." She says, shaking her head quickly.

"Sweet girl, you need to face the pain from the past to move forward in the future. You are Nahuel's mate, to truly open your heart to him you must let go of all those who hurt you." Senna tells her wisely, it was the truth and only she – with the support from everyone here – can she move on.

"Okay…" Bella says unsure before looking up at me "Okay!" she states more firmly.

"Now we promised to teach you. You have been very lucky to not have crushed everything you have touched, like Nahuel and that sister of his is lucky you did not crush her to death. You will suffer from emotional unbalance, rage, fear and everything of the sort till your newborn year is over if lucky." I tell her.

"Meditation is good, at least an hour a day to sort through your mind." Kachiri states, I couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was what I told her when she was changed.

"I can do that, I use to do that when I was younger with my mom." She tells us smiling softly, sadly.

"I am curious, my gift does not work on you… are you gifted?" I ask her, her being immune to my gift was a rare thing amongst our kind – the ones I have met so far.

"Carlisle… I remember him saying I might be a shield…" she trails off in a frown. My brows raised high, a shield? A shield was mighty; they were protective and fierce, loyal. I only know of one other, she was taken though by the so called kinds of our race. She had the same traits, sacrificing her freedom for her coven.

"A shield is rare in our kind. It is not very often one has that gift, or a gift at all." I tell her amazed.

"I guess it is fitting, all my life I wished to help people. Then when times of danger, I wish I was strong enough to protect them." She tells us, her voice slightly higher than normal; her hand rubbing her chest.

"Nahuel is fine little one; he is speaking to Huilen and his sister." Senna tells her softly, patting her hand comfortingly.

"I am curious, this is off topic as you would call it… but is Bella your name?" Kachiri asks, cocking her head to the side.

Giggling she answered, "Isabella is my full name, Isabella Swan."

"Well Little Swan, welcome to our little tribe."

* * *

**A/N: this was a difficult chapter to write in the eyes of Zafrina. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Now we promised to teach you. You have been very lucky to not have crushed everything you have touched, like Nahuel and that sister of his is lucky you did not crush her to death. You will suffer from emotional unbalance, rage, fear and everything of the sort till your newborn year is over if lucky." I tell her. _

"_Meditation is good, at least an hour a day to sort through your mind." Kachiri states, I couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was what I told her when she was changed._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I strode over to my whimpering sister and stared down at her unblinking and detached. I know I should help her, but really, I had no desire to. That is what caused me to help her, to help realign what my mate had done. Because then if I ignored her pain, I would be like my father, something I never want to be.

"Why are you… helping… me?" she asks through her sobs.

"Because not helping you will cause me to be like Joham, I never will or want to be like that monster." I hiss, snapping my teeth together.

"I am so proud of you." Huilen whispers coming to my side, her hand resting on my bare shoulder.

"Can you dress her wounds?" I ask her, stepping away from Maysun.

"I want to know why you went to kill my mate. The truth Maysun, I do not nor have I ever believed your thirst as the reason." I hiss at her.

"Please Nahuel…" she sobs.

"_Tell me! I am already on the verge of disowning you as it is!" _I snarl down at her viciously, loudly.

"He made me Nahuel! He has Jenny and Serena, he wanted your mate but I didn't know she was your mate! He told me to find the girl and drain her enough to bring to him so he… so he… so he could impregnate her! I didn't have a choice! He threatened to kill them and my mate!" She cries out, her voice cracking in several places.

I couldn't care that my sisters were in this mess, they should have listened to me long ago but now…

"Nahuel, you cannot let this go. You need to face him and help your sisters, Serena is Bella's closest friend; she will be devastated to learn of this and you not helping." Huilen scolds as she looks up at me, knowing my thoughts.

"Where is he?" I spit out, leaning over her.

"He is heading up to Washington… he hurt Serena and she told him of Bella… He wants the she wolf too…"

A gasp of horror filled the air, silencing what I was about to say. Spinning I see my horror filled mate, her eyes wide and lips parted in a silent scream.

"He wants my SISTER!" She snarled once the shock wore off.

"Y…yes..." Maysun chokes out fearfully.

"Where is he now?" She snarled out, stepping closer only to stop at Zafrina's sharp look.

Taking a few deep breathes she walked over to me, glaring down at my sister. I was impressed.

"He's still in Ohio." Maysun whispered, standing slightly; wincing when she straightened her back.

"Nahuel… How fast can we get to Washington from here?" Bella asks, cocking her head to the side.

"It is at least a four day run if we leave now, maybe five or six depending on Nahuel and her." Zafrina states, her voice turning venomous as she gestured to Maysun.

"I _will _be fine! I can live off blood and meat - nor will I need to sleep… Not for this." I state with conviction and determination; pulling Bella in my arms.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? How will they tak you being a vampire? You might not be able to see your father…." I trail off as I look to Zafrina.

"What about her bloodlust?" the one thing I didn't think of, one thing I didn't want to risk her with. I knew she didn't want to slaughter the innocent like cattle.

"She will be okay; we will hold her as we pass humans." She replied easily, as if that was the obvious thing.

"I will be okay Nahuel; it is what needs to be done. I need to face the pack again, to face Jacob so I can open my heart fully to you." She whispers, spinning in my arms and placing her hand over my heart.

Resting my forehead against hers, I breathed in her scent. I was worried on how she will cope, that wolf had broken her more, more so than the vampire that left her.

"I will be here with you, every step of the way." I state, kissing the top of her head before looking at my aunt.

"Will you… help her." I ask, jerking my chin to Maysun; who was watching me with saddened eyes.

"Yes. I can, I will."

"Good. We will leave then after Bella hunts." I sigh out, looking down at my red eyed warrior.

"Will animals do for now? Until, we have time to hunt for humans that is?" I ask her softly.

"Yes, that will do. I need to sate my curiosity for cougar." She giggles, taking my hand into hers and stepping back from my being.

"Animals?" Maysun asks nervously – curiously.

"Yes, vampires can live on animal blood." She growled out, venom spraying from her mouth. I couldn't help but smirk. My sister thought she could always do no wrong, now she has and now she will never earn my mates trust… Even if it was a good reason, the fact will always be there that she tried to take my mate away from me so my father could impregnate her.

"No." The word flew out of Bella's mouth like ice as Maysun opened her mouth; I guess she was going to ask to come.

"Nahuel, can you teach me how to sort out my senses?" Bella asks as she drags me through the forest.

Stopping – amazed she actually let me stop her – I spun her till she was back in my arms once more.

"Are you truly okay with seeing them again?" I ask her softly, worried.

Sighing she looks down and back up at me. "I'm not sure Nahuel, I wish I never have to… But I want to move forward, I want to love you with everything that I am. For me to do that, I need to see both Jacob and Edward, clear what sits in my chest." She whispers sadly, she was worried too.

"Okay, I will follow you everywhere, no matter what I will help you." I tell her.

"I know Nahuel and I will never forget that. Thank you for everything, for saving me, for standing by myside." She whispers before placing her lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* mwahahah ain't I evil?**

**Please Review**

**E**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

Previously,

_Sighing she looks down and back up at me. "I'm not sure Nahuel, I wish I never have to… But I want to move forward, I want to love you with everything that I am. For me to do that, I need to see both Jacob and Edward, clear what sits in my chest." She whispers sadly, she was worried too._

_"Okay, I will follow you everywhere, no matter what I will help you." I tell her._

_"I know Nahuel and I will never forget that. Thank you for everything, for saving me, for standing by myside." She whispers before placing her lips on mine._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I stood at the treaty line, letting the wind carry my scent. I knew the wolves would smell my vampiric side, as Bella had described. She was uncomfortable of letting me go alone her newborn instincts and vampiric ones recognising me as her mate. That and our kiss, our very first kiss.

_I felt her lips press to mine and instantly my hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. My lips parting as she runs her tongue along my bottom lip. I let my right hand trail up and curl in her locks as our tongues slowly fought for dominance. There was heat, passion and all and all… love. _

_Pulling back I rest my forehead on hers and smile. _

"_I think I'm falling in love with you Nahuel." She breathes with a smile. _

"_And I you, little swan." _

That and she was worried the wolves won't stop to hear what I say.

Our run here was long and my Bella had managed to avoid accidents. She said the scents of all the humans together made her feel suffocated and make her want to gag. This was much like my aunt, though she had grown use to it.

Another problem was Maysun, she grew nervous around us; tried to escape once but my mate caught her and bit her. Poor Senna had to carry her for a day while she writhed in her arms in pain.

Sighing I sit on a fallen log, my elbow resting on my knee and chin in hand. I could hear the wolves, they were together and in one place.

"I know you are there." I call out with a sigh, standing again as I heard some come near.

It only took a few seconds for two large wolves - a dark grey wolf and a brown one – stepped forward with a man.

"What is it you want?" The man asks his voice deep.

"I am Nahuel, a dhampir; half vampire – half human. May I know who I am speaking to?" I introduce and ask, I needed to know who to address so my rage doesn't strike the wrong person.

"I am Sam Uley, alpha of this pack." He states sharply, jerking his head to the wolves. "This is Paul and Jacob."

A snarl built in my chest as I the wolf's name – the one who hurt my mate – left his lips.

"I am looking for Leah Swan. I have a message from her sister Bella." I state just as sharp, my anger bubbling inside.

Several things happened, the two wolves phased back instantly, and a woman rushed out of the tree lines with worry on her face.

"I am Leah, where is my sister? What has happened to her?" she demands, her eyes blazing with worry.

"She is okay… I have come with a warning; I need you and you alone to come with me." I tell her causing the men to shout and snarl.

"Leah, you cannot go. He is a vampire, part of the enemy!" Jacob snarls as he stalks forward body vibrating with the need to phase. I jolt forward and spun Leah behind my back, a roar leaving my lips as he phased.

"Give me a reason to bite you… I have many reasons to do so, to do so to all of you. ALL of you destroyed my mate, _my mate!" _I snarl shocking them all.

"Is she… Is Bella…?" Leah chokes out, her warm hand resting on my tense shoulder.

"Yes. I changed her when she was attacked. It was her die and I lose my mate, or she lives and we all still have a beautiful soul in our life." I say stiffly.

"Before you start, my mate changed me under duress and is no part of the treaty." All heads whipped upwards as my mate spoke, she was sneaky that was for sure.

"Bella?" Leah gasps as she stares at her in a mixture of horror and awe.

"Hey Lee-Lee… Look, before you fuckers go ape-shit I need to speak to my sister. Nahuel's father – a monster – is coming after Leah to… how do I say this? He is coming to impregnate Leah, willing or not." She spoke while coming to my side, her eyes narrowed on the pack.

Silence; nothing but silence… besides the steady heartbeats of the wolves and my fluttering one.

"How do you know this?" Leah asks shocked, with a slight tremble in her tone. It is obvious that she herself is never like this around her pack members.

"Serena, she is Nahuel's sister. He captured her to get to me and hurt her till she told him all she knew. He found out about you and his goal in life is to make a better gene." She tells her sister softly, her eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

"It isn't your fault Bella." I coo and pull her into my arms.

"I know Nahuel, but still. He is making it personal; I just want to hunt him down and rip out his intestines and…" Leah shot forward and clamped her hand of Bella's mouth. An amused look in her eyes, but I knew what she wanted to finish; something that would cause any male to flinch and groan - manual castration.

"So you have a mate huh?" Leah asks, her eyes dancing with amusement. Her worry still shone in her eyes but she now masked it.

"Yeah, we aren't together; together but we're slowly making our way there." She says smiling up at me.

"_No, I don't believe it!" _Jacob roared as he phased on the spot charging at us.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* short and a cliffy ohhhh. Btw Nahuel in BD 2 is SEXY! Oh god is he drool worthy.**

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

Previously,

"_So you have a mate huh?" Leah asks, her eyes dancing with amusement. Her worry still shone in her eyes but she now masked it. _

"_Yeah, we aren't together; together but we're slowly making our way there." She says smiling up at me. _

"_No, I don't believe it!" Jacob roared as he phased on the spot charging at us._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I watched as Bella shot out of my arms, a feral snarl leaving her rosy lips.

I knew she wouldn't kill him but I also knew she needed to do this. She needed to get out her anger on what she done.

"Are you going to stop her?" One of the boys asked as a yelp and a crack echoed the small field.

"Little Swan." The sharp soothing voice of Zafrina floated across the breeze, stopping my mate from striking once more.

My eyes scan the opening, not shocked that I couldn't see the sisters; they blend themselves in well with the shrubbery thanks to Zafrina's gift.

"He deserves the pain I give him." Bella hisses, her eyes snapping directly to above her.

"Yes little swan, but you have given enough. We have things to speak of, things to find out." Senna states, as she and the other two dropped to the ground.

"Holy…" several of the wolves uttered as they stepped back from the wild looking women. The men were tall but the Amazonian warrior women were a good head above them too.

"You are not needed, little swan is here for her sister and to deal with him." Kachiri hissed, jerking her chin at the naked whimpering man.

"She is pack; I am the alpha and Jacob beta. We will protect our own." Sam spoke stepping forward.

"You never look after your own. I was one of you and look how that turned out! He imprinted and you left me like I was shit on your shoe!" Bella snarled, her fingers curling in to talons.

"Bella, it's okay." I whisper, slowly making my way to her and resting a hand on her shoulder; my thumb rubbing slow circles.

"No it isn't. I loved you Jacob with as all I could give at the time! I _loved _you and I gave you my everything, I had a family again, I was happy! And what happens, you imprint and dump me like trash; the pack too. I was left on the beach with little care and a broken heart - IN THE RAIN!" She roared and I felt my body tense, she hadn't fully told me what had happened; this was something I didn't know. Venom flowed down her chin, dropping to the dead leaves below.

"Leah is part of our clan, our family now!" I hiss, snapping my teeth. "We protect our own, no matter the species."

"She is still part of our pack leech." One of the wolves yelled out, his body still vibrating.

"No I am not. I refuse to run with a bunch of children who care more about their own then their people or others. You broke Bella, a sister who fed you; who saved you and you treated her like trash. We are protectors of humans, not just from vampires but from humans as well! Emotional damage is just as bad if not worse than physical injury!" Leah snarls; her body almost a blur to my eyes as she strides forward and screams at them.

I watched with satisfaction as all the men – no boys – flinched.

"We have come for my sister and for me to say that I will never forgive but I am letting you all go. I do not care for you; this doesn't pain me so any more. _I do. not. love. you!_" She spat the very end at Jacob, who still lay broken and crippled on the ground. His leg was twisted in a weird way and his ribs looked a little crushed.

"Leah come, I wish to see Charlie and I hope your scent will mask his." She whispers before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving.

"Where is my sister?" I ask my eyes narrowed in on Jacob.

"Huilen has her. She sent us in a worry, we knew something would happen and we would need to intervene." Zafrina states calm, moving to stand by my side.

"You are lucky you are alive." I told Jacob calm and short before looking at the alpha.

"I suggest you help him and stay out of our way. I know how to kill you and I will if I even think my mate is in danger because of you. I am here to deal with that vampire who hunts her and my father, to protect Bella and to save my other sisters." My words rumble out in a growl.

"I wish to help. I'm Seth Clearwater-Swan. Leah and Bella are my sisters, I love them both and would rather be with them and helping in some small way then to do nothing at all." A small, not the smallest boy – yes boy – stood forward, casting a glare over his shoulder.

"You can help; I have heard nothing but great things of you Seth." I tell him with a smile.

He smiles appreciatively at me before jogging over the treaty line to where we stood. I narrowed my eyes once more before turning my back on them, I needed to find Bella; I needed to see if she was okay.

"I am not letting Leah be alone in this." One utters soft, turning I see his eyes downcast and an air of regret clung to him.

Cocking my head to the side I waited for what was to come.

"Paul…?"

"Leah was right, Bella was right. We tossed her aside like garbage knowing full well that there was a vampire out for her. She was our sister, our friend; one of us. Emily was devastated Sam, so was Kim Jared but you still bowed under Jacobs _imprint. _An IMPRINT. Yes we are supposed to keep them happy but she treats us likes _slaves. _Bella has never done that, if at all we treated her as such and… and…" he trailed of choking, his anger evaporating as he looked in the direction the girls left.

"Paul, what are you doing? Why are you saying this, what is wrong?" one of the boys asks confused, the one who was yelling before.

"You want to know what is wrong, Jared? _My imprint hates me!" _he snarls hands flying in the air, causing the others to gasp.

"You... You imprinted…?" The one I now know as Jared stuttered, or tried to stutter out. Only for Paul to interupt with a harsh tone.

"Yes. I imprinted on Leah."

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* bet you didn't see that coming. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"You want to know what is wrong, Jared? __My imprint hates me!" __he snarls hands flying in the air, causing the others to gasp._

_"You... You imprinted…?" The one I now know as Jared stuttered, or tried to stutter out. Only for Paul to interrupt with a harsh tone._

_"Yes. I imprinted on Leah."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was crouched on the swaying tree branch that was across the yard from the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt and loss. I would never get to see my father again, but to see him and sue go about their daily routine I was happy, he was happy with a woman who will support and love him.

"How does he smell?" Leah asks her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Like cotton candy wrapped in old spice and fish." I chuckle, very much like my father; such a sweet tooth he has.

"Figures," Leah snorts before sighing sadly.

"What is wrong Lee-Lee?" I ask worried, turning to look at her. Her eyes were sad as she looked in the direction we came from.

"You imprinted." I gasp in complete shock and joy; maybe my sister will be happy now.

"Yes… I imprinted on Paul." She sighs out sadly, sharply.

"Paul Lahote?" I gasp out once more in; I didn't know what I was feeling. But it was a mixture of sheer shock and utter joy.

"Yes, when I saw Sam in a new light… in a way where I knew I didn't love him anymore, I saw Paul and everything changed. I down right refused the imprint, I can't love a man who is so… so… idiotic, who can't care for family." She chokes out, looking down at her swinging legs.

Guilt churned away as I realised that Leah – my sister the one who supported me – was missing out on true happiness because of my pain; because of what they did to me.

"Oh lee-lee… don't do this because of me, give Paul a chance; at least let him prove he can change. Let him make it up to you." I whisper, my hand resting over hers.

"I don't know if I can Bells, maybe, but I am unsure." She sighs, her eyes closed as she tilts her head back. The moonlight illuminating her face, it was serene but I could tell her mind was racing.

"Give him a chance, he will help I know it. I want to see you happy with your imprint… even if it is Paul." I tell her, snorting at the end; causing her to laugh.

Truth be told, Paul was an honest man. Sure he was a hot head and violate but he still honest, I knew what his home life was like growing up – an abusive father and a mother who found her peace in a bottom of a bottle.

He wasn't close to me, sure we spoke but we never actually grew close so I could never blame him.

"Are you sure Bells? I don't want you to get hurt again." She whispers, causing me to snort.

"Leah, I am a kick ass vampire now with Amazonian warriors as my friends and sisters… plus Nahuel." I tell her giggling.

"He's a fine man you got there Bella, I am happy for you." She tells me with a smile, jumping down from the tree almost silently.

Giving the house one last look I savoured, probably what would be the last time I would see my father. "I wish he could meet Nahuel. He would love him, I am sure."

"He would bells, he would be awfully proud of you for finding someone again; someone who makes you happy. Heck I am proud of you, you beat Jakes ass." She chuckles before snorting.

"I did, didn't I? I actually beat Jacob's ass. Dad would be so proud for sure." I giggle as we walked aimlessly.

"Bella?" my head snapped to the side as I saw my father standing under the back porch light, a shotgun in his hand. Blinking I come to realise I was standing very close to the house.

"Uh, hi dad." I choke out, my throat slightly burning.

"Leah… Leah get… get Nahuel…" I gasp out as I stumble away from my father.

"Bella what is going on? How are you here, what is wrong? Why are your eyes red?" Charlie demands walking closer to me, I saw Sue's wide horrified eyes as she took in what he said.

"Charlie, you need to step away from her!" Sue cries as she tries to pull him back. I looked at her with pleading eyes; please get him away from me.

"Sue she is my daughter!" Charlie states rough as he continues to walk towards me.

I gag as I took in his scent, the cotton candy overpowering the old spice and fish. Leah wasn't here to mask it fully and now it was taking everything I had in me not to eat him.

_I will not eat my father! I will not. _

"Dad… get away… I… not safe…" I choke out, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Nonsense… Isabella Marie Swan you tell me what is wrong this instant and why I found you out here close to the middle of the night?" he ordered waving his hand around.

"Dad… please, run." I gasp out using the last of my air.

"_Bella!" _I could hear my name being called from the distance, but I couldn't recognise who was calling my name.

The burn in my throat intensified as I felt my will began to weaken.

"_Bella! Bella no!" _the voice was closer, but it was beginning to become white noise as my body tensed and my head began to swim.

A soft breeze blew in, bringing the scent of Charlie with it. Choking out a sob, I tumble to the ground. I started to push myself back like a crab, but my legs and arms were stiff as they fought against a war that was happening in my brain.

"Isabella, you stop and answer me!" Charlie yells before tripping, a curse escaping his mouth when his hand slices open on something sharp.

His scent exploded on my tongue and I felt the last grasp on my sanity and control slip. My body sprung into a crouch as I snarl, venom dripping from my bared teeth.

"CHARLIE!" I heard a woman scream followed by someone yelling for me.

But I ignored them as I sprung my hands ready to grasp the pumping artery on my prey's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! *ducks from things being thrown* don't kill me. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: important note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"CHARLIE!" I heard a woman scream followed by someone yelling for me. _

_But I ignored them as I sprung my hands ready to grasp the pumping artery on my prey's_ _neck._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

The pack stood watching Paul with wide eyes and opened mouths. They were shocked, surprised.

"How did you hide it from us?" Jared asks from his prone seating on the floor.

"It is quite easy to hide my thoughts from you all. I think of other things you should know that Jared, you know of my home life but do the others?" Paul grunts and scratches the back of his neck.

"But the pain…?" Sam, the alpha trailed off in a question.

"Durable, it hurts... a lot so don't get me wrong… it hurts knowing I caused my imprint grief." He sighs, shaking his head.

A howl pierced the air causing all heads to snap to the east. A wolf; more feminine than the others burst through the trees phasing back mid leap into a very naked Leah.

"Isabella… Charlie… she can't… I can't… CHARLIE!" she screamed and I took off, Zafrina and the sisters on my tail. Horror and fear gripping my heart as I came to realise what Leah had tried to tell us.

Something had happened and Charlie was in danger, Bella had good control but it wasn't perfect or anywhere near a seasoned vampire – no – her control was better than my aunts or other newborns according to Zafrina.

"BELLA!" I scream, hoping for her to hear me; to distract her a little.

"Nahuel, we might be too late." Senna spoke as she ran by my side.

No, it would destroy her to change or even drink from her father. If she actually killed the man who had loved and cared for her, I don't think she would ever be the same.

"No I cannot believe that, she would hold off; try to get away." I snarl, pushing my legs faster.

"Quickly," Kachiri utters, scooping me into her arms and pushing her legs faster. It was always awkward but I could let this go, I need to save my mate from something she will regret.

"BELLA!" I scream once more, hoping I was now in her earshot.

"She is trying to get him to leave, begging him to run."

I knew it; she would do anything to hold back her thirst; her instincts from killing her father.

I could hear the wolves behind us, growls and their paws crunching against the greenery.

"Bella! Bella, NO!" I scream as I launch myself out of Kachiri's arms.

I saw the moment she lost all her control, the way her body tense as her father fell and the scent of fresh blood filled the field.

A woman ran from the house, her hair flying around her shoulders as one of the wolves grabbed her around the waist.

"CHARLIE!" she screamed just as I called out my mates name once more.

Pushing my legs faster I pounced just as she sprung from her crouch. I heard many outbursts as she flew forward towards her father; his eyes were wide in horror as he saw her move.

Just as her hands were about to grab him, my arms wrapped around her body as I collided with her. A cry of agony leaving my lips as her legs and arms curled around me tightly and her teeth sinking into the soft part of me neck.

"NAHUEL!" I heard someone scream in fright.

My body wracked with spasms and pain as I felt her venom enter my system. I had never been bitten before and I have no idea what it would do to me.

"STAY BACK!" I yell my voice raspy as I stood shakily from the crater we stopped in.

My legs wobbled and buckled slightly as the pain and dizziness hit me, I could still feel my blood being taken and my body regenerating the taken blood.

Her body vibrated against me as she purred, somewhat soothing me.

"Why is she purring?" I ask confused.

"It is what mates do to their mate to calm them." Spinning I bare my teeth at the new person. My arms wrapping around my mates frame; protecting her as much as I could.

"Hold up before you attack. My name is Garrett, this is my mate Kate," the man states stepping to the side slightly to show a small blonde woman with golden eyes.

"You're a vegetarian… a Cullen?" I snarl, causing my mate to snarl. Another ripple of pain jolted through my body at her snarl.

"No. I am their cousin of sorts, Kate Denali." Her voice was strong and soft, with a hint of an accent that I have never heard before.

The world around me changed instantly and I was in the amazon with Zafrina.

"Nahuel, her father and step mother are in the house with several of the naked men. We must be quick for he wants to see his Isabella."

Shaking my head I turn to look over my shoulder at her and nod.

"What business do you have here?" one of the pack members demands.

"We came searching for a woman, we were sent by Alice, the seer." The man states calmly, his eyes locking onto my mate. Her body stiffened as she lets go of my neck, a half whimper half snarl escaping her lips.

"Shhh Bella, it is okay; I am not angry." I whisper softly in her ear, causing her to relax slightly.

Turning my attention back to the man and his mate I straighten my body, standing to my full height. Bella's tongue licking my wound clean and to heal it.

"Who is it you seek for? Who did she send you to look for?" I demand, knowing full well who he was here for.

I felt the sisters and the pack come to my side, the air was tense as his eyes scan everyone; taking in their faces, features. He was nervous; I could tell the way his hand tightened slightly on his mate's waist.

"She sent us for her, for Bella." He states slowly, stepping back as I heard and felt the snarls and the wolves shifting around me.

"You will not touch my mate." I hiss, red tinting my vision.

* * *

**A/N: so, this is the last chapter I will be posting until I have completely finished this story and the same goes for others. I have been feeling very underappreciated and left in the dark lately and Bell Whitlock from the non-canon group was the last straw. I will not be writing after I finish my stories, I am not making any more banners and doing any favours for people. **

**I'm sorry if this disappoints people. **

**Ellie**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: important note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"She sent us for her, for Bella." He states slowly, stepping back as I heard and felt the snarls and the wolves shifting around me. _

"_You will not touch my mate." I hiss, red tinting my vision._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Blood.

Delicious.

No blood.

Father. Protect. Father. Love.

Food. Drink kill.

Pain. Protect kill. Attack

Blood. Bite.

Not right. Blood sweet, heart fast.

Smells forest. Familiarity.

Mate. Purr. Soothe.

Fear, new comers. Snarl. Protect mate.

Denali… Denali… Kate.

Horror. Confusion. Mortification. Shame.

"We came searching for a woman, we were sent by Alice, the seer." I felt my body tense as I let out a whimper releasing my teeth from Nahuel's neck.

What have I done?

My stomach churned violently as I realised the blood I had been drinking was his. Oh god, I could have killed him.

"Shhh Bella, it is okay; I am not angry." His voice was rough but soothingly. It was laced with pain but he wasn't angry. Why wasn't he angry at me?

Looking at his neck I held back the sensation of wanting to bring up the blood in my stomach and licked the wound. I knew my venom from biting him was burning, his muscles twitched in his neck and shoulders.

"Who is it you seek for? Who did she send you to look for?" Nahuel demands while everyone around us moved closer.

I felt Nahuel's arms wrap around me tightly, comforting me and protecting me from the strangers. The name Denali echoing in my mind made me nervous, I knew that name; the name of the family who the Cullen's called cousins.

"She sent us for her, for Bella." The man spoke, his voice cracking slightly at the end. I felt and saw the anger and protection on the wolves' faces before they phased and the vicious protectiveness on my Amazonian sisters.

I felt Nahuel's body tense, his arms tightening almost painfully around my body. "You will not touch my mate." he hissed dark.

"Nahuel," I whimper, worried. "Wait."

I couldn't let him attack; I didn't want him hurt when he was so weak.

"What is wrong Bella?" he asks worried, pulling me back slightly as he scanned my face and neck.

I was disgusted in myself as I saw my reflection in his dark teal eyes. My eyes were glowing; my hair a mess and blood covered my mouth and nose, dripping slightly down my chin and neck.

"Wait. We need to hear him out. We need to leave, Charlie… hunt." I tell him, my words jumbling together as I tried to get my brain to push aside my instincts to function.

"Okay… Make sure they do not leave." He whispers to someone around us before pushing through the wolves and taking off in a run, he was slower than normal; his legs sometimes begin to give out.

"Let me carry you. You are weak, please Nahuel." I beg through my shame filled sobs.

"No, we're almost to a town." He utters softly, his eyes full of pain but so much devotion shone in his eyes as he held me tighter. I could have escaped and just picked him up, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore then I have.

Soon I could hear the familiar hum of electricity and the hustle and bustle of the city.

"You stay here okay?" he tells me softly, brushing the hair away from my face. I still couldn't believe how he could completely ignore the blood – his blood – on my face.

"Hold your breath and hide in the tree like the sisters taught you." He chuckles with a smile.

Nodding I do as he asks, bending at the knees and launching into the tree branch above. He nods with a smile before taking off towards the city while I pushed myself into the trunk and branches a bit more, my body posed in a crouch. The sun was starting to rise, it was still a hour or so off but I could see the sky begin to lighten.

My Amazonian sisters taught me how to blend into the wildlife as we ran to Forks, playing chase the majority of the way; to teach me how to move quickly and stealthily through the treetops.

They taught me many things, to scent another vampire, to keep up my guard at all times, separating the scents around me.

My shield was a thing that Zafrina was trying to help me with, but I could not feel my power. I didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to work it as her gift was different.

Cocking my head to the side, I pushed myself into the tree a bit more, pulling the leaves around me as the sound of footfalls grew louder.

I knew it wasn't Nahuel as I could hear two sets of footfalls, one lighter than the other. My body tensed as I readied myself to attack if necessary.

"Huilen!" I cry as I saw the familiar tanned dress and ringlets.

"Bella?" she asks, coming to a stop with Maysun.

Dropping down from the trees she spun to face me, her eyes wide as she took in my messy features. Blood stained skin and dirty clothes and hair.

"Bella, where is Nahuel? What has happened?" she asks frantic, coming to my side as her eyes and hands trail over me.

"Nahuel is hunting for us." I whisper softly, looking down.

"Whose blood is that?" Maysun demands in a hiss causing me to whimper and Huilen to growl.

"Nahuel's, he tackled me from draining my father and I bit down. I didn't realise what I had done till I breathed in his scent." I whimper ashamed.

"Oh Bella, it is okay. It is a natural instinct to bite down when hunting and someone or thing interrupts you. Though when it is a vampire you tend to let go, but seeming Nahuel has blood, I understand Bella." Huilen whispers understandingly, pulling me into her arms.

Sobs wracking my body as the guilt and shame began to grow once more. How could she not be angry at me? I had attacked her nephew and could have killed him if I didn't realise.

"You could have killed him!" Maysun yells furiously, yanking me back from Huilen and onto the ground.

"No she couldn't have. She is my mate and her instincts wouldn't have allowed her like mine did from draining her too. If you lay a hand on her again Maysun, your mate would be getting you back in pieces." Nahuel snarls viciously as he steps from behind the trees. Two bodies slung over his shoulders, his eyes light once more and skin shingling healthily.

"But we don't know if we can heal from that." She whimpers causing Nahuel to smirk.

Turning his attention back to me, his face softened. "Here my sweet little swan, these are for you. Eat." He whispers while dropping the bodies on the ground.

"I tried to find the sweet smelling one's for you, one is a drug dealer and the other was about to stab an innocent man." He tells me, nose scrunching up at the unconscious men.

"Thank you." I whisper, smiling up at him.

* * *

**A/N: well here you go. **

**Ellie**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: important note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

_Previously,  
__"I tried to find the sweet smelling one's for you, one is a drug dealer and the other was about to stab an innocent man." He tells me, nose scrunching up at the unconscious men. _

"_Thank you." I whisper, smiling up at him._

**Zafrina POV**

I watched as Nahuel ran into the forest carrying Little Swan protectively in his arms. He was weak but he truly cared for his mate and I knew he was worried for her wellbeing; not worrying about his own.

The bite mark, the one she gave him I have seen on others, I see it on the two strangers now.

"The marks on your neck; the bites you have. They were what you gave each other?" I ask them, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes, it is what mates do to claim each other. Usually it is in the throes of passion but in this case, Bella claimed her mate out of instinct." When Little Swans name escaped the woman's lips the wolves around us snarled.

"Do you have any idea what the Cullen's did to my sister?" the tall native woman – Leah – snarls as she barrels from the house.

The two vampires share a worried look before shaking their head. "No we do not, Alice had come to us and told us to come fetch her and bring her back home."

"She is home. The Cullen's abandoned her! Edward left her in the forest one night telling her she was worthless – nothing but a_ pet_ to them." She snarls viciously, her frame trembling. "HE told her that in the middle of a forest and LEFT HER THERE! He left her there with a vampire seeking revenge because they killed her mate."

The look of disgust on the male's face was noticeable while his mate looked on in shock and horror.

"No woman should ever be told of such things. Woman are to be cherished and respected." The male spoke furiously before turning to his mate.

"Kate, we are not taking her to them. I am frankly quite disgusted of Carlisle and his family and I do not want that child to be anywhere near them." He spits out through gritted teeth, his body tense. An air of a soldier clung to him and I knew instantly he was a warrior, much younger than I and my sisters but still he was like us.

"I agree Garrett. I can see she is still young and has suffered enough. We are staying and helping!" her tone left no room for argument.

"We will help you, but I get the feeling that the vengeful vampire is not your only problem." The woman told us. I could feel that they were not trusted, but I could understand that, they were after all here because of the family who hurt our Little Swan.

"_What was that, what aren't you telling me?" _Cocking my head towards the house I listened to the conversation with Little Swan's father. He was angry, very much so.

Casting my sisters a look I head inside, coming to a stop right in front of him. The wolves growled slightly as the humans jumped in shock.

"Your daughter is a vampire." I tell him.

"A what?" he gasps, hand flying to his chest as his heart steadied from the fright.

"A vampire Dad." Turning towards the voice I see Nahuel holding Little Swan in his arms. Her eyes vibrant and red, her skin clean of blood.

"The legend's… everything Billy…?" he stutters in shock.

Sighing she answers, "yes dad, everything Billy has ever told you is true. The boys and Leah are werewolves and the Cullen's are vampires, I am a vampire. Zafrina and her Amazonian sisters; as well as Huilen here too."

"And the boy who holds you and the girl behind you?" he asks calmly, brow raised. I was surprised at how well he took the news, but then again they said Little Swan was the same.

Looking over her shoulder she smiles softly at Nahuel. What happened in the short time they were gone had changed them; maybe it was due to the bite she had given him and his tender care.

"Nahuel had changed me, he is half human; half vampire. He saved me from death, I was attacked by another and he did the only thing he could have." Her eyes never left his as she explained. "His sister is like him."

"I think I need time to think about all this. Thank you… Naeel?" her father says, trailing off in a question.

"Nahuel pronounced Nah well. There is no need to thank me sir, Bella here is an amazing woman and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost her when I could have done something." He says, his eyes trained on Bella.

"Dad, I know there are many questions you want to ask but right now we cannot tell you. I have to take Paul and Leah and go, it isn't safe for you with me here. I am still new into this life and your blood smells like cotton candy." She chuckles causing him to laugh.

"At least you still are the same; please ring me when you can bells. I love you." He whispers at the end.

"I will dad, I love you too." She whispers before disappearing outside.

"I will make sure she is okay Sir, I will let no one hurt her again." Nahuel states in a firm voice before following his mate out the door after her father gave him a nod.

"As will I and your other daughter too." I inform them, standing tall.

"Thank you." The woman whispers, slipping into Little Swan's father's arms.

Nodding, I turn my eyes onto the wolves before backing out into the small open area where everyone else was.

"Tell me where the Cullen's are." Little Swan, demands to the mated pair, "I wish to speak to Edward, I owe him a good swift kick in the ass."

Her voice was strong but I could see her pain. Her dedication to Nahuel, the want to move on so she can give him her whole heart was astounding and awe inspiring. She was a strong woman and a perfect match for him, kind and compassionate with fierce loyalty.

"Are you sure Bella? We want you to stay far away from them. The tall native woman told us what they did to you." The woman asks kindly, turning venomous at the thought of what they had done.

"Yes, I need to release my pain so I can move on." She sighs out, looking up at Nahuel.

"They are in Denali."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go." She states, gesturing for them to lead the way.

**A/N: oh!**

**Ellie**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
_"They are in Denali."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go." She states, gesturing for them to lead the way.

* * *

**Bella POV**

My father knew the secret, one I never wanted him to know but I had ruined that myself. I had exposed the secret all because I couldn't hold back my bloodlust.

Looking at the house I could hear Zafrina telling him what we are.

"A what?" he gasps in shock.

"It will be okay Bella." Nahuel whispers, his hand tightening around my own.

"A vampire, Dad." I tell him with a sigh, coming to a stop at the front door while they stood in the hall.

"The legend's… everything Billy…?" he stutters in shock, eyes wide as he connects everything.

"Yes dad, everything Billy has ever told you is true. The boys and Leah are werewolves and the Cullen's are vampires, I am a vampire. Zafrina and her Amazonian sisters; as well as Huilen here too." I tell him with a sigh, gesturing to the wolves, Zafrina and Huilen. I knew confirming this wasn't a good idea, but I had already let the cat out of the bag; I might as well tell him the truth.

"And the boy who holds you and the girl behind you?" he asks calmly, his brows rose in question. I held back a chuckle because even in the situation he will always be a dad.

Looking up at the man, who risked everything; who went against his own belief to change me. I could never make it up to him; never tell him how much what he did means to me. He showed me he cared for me; he showed me something Edward and Jake never did.

"Nahuel had changed me, he is half human; half vampire. He saved me from death, I was attacked by another and he did the only thing he could have. His sister is like him."

"I think I need time to think about all this. Thank you… Naeel?" dad says and I couldn't help but giggle softly, Nahuel let out a small laugh as he answered. I had told him he would get his name wrong if he were to meet him.

"Nahuel pronounced Nah well. There is no need to thank me sir, Bella here is an amazing woman and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost her when I could have done something." He says looking at my father before his eyes rested on me. Love and compassion, devotion and protectiveness shone in his eyes.

"Dad, I know there are many questions you want to ask but right now we cannot tell you. I have to take Paul and Leah and go, it isn't safe for you with me here. I am still new into this life and your blood smells like cotton candy." I chuckle at the end, causing him to laugh.

I savoured everything he did, his movements to his laughter. I might never see him again and I wanted to remember every little detail that was my father.

"At least you still are the same; please ring me when you can bells. I love you." He whispers at the end, I could tell he was choked up and holding back the tears.

We were saying goodbye to one another.

"I will dad, I love you too." I whisper before leaving the house, tears burning my eyes as I race to where Leah stood. Her eyes trained on the newcomers, Paul at her side and teeth bared.

"Tell me where the Cullen's are. I wish to speak to Edward; I owe him a good swift kick in the ass." I demand the vampires who had come here to _fetch _me because of Alice. I was pissed off and I was hurt, they Cullen's had abandoned me and now that I have started to move on…. They want me back?

Well no dice, I don't want to be a Cullen anymore. I do not want to have any connection to the Cullen's or play house with them.

"Are you sure Bella? We want you to stay far away from them. The tall native woman told us what they did to you." The woman – Kate, the Denali – utters calmly before spitting the end out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I need to release my pain so I can move on." I sigh out before looking up at Nahuel; I could see the pride shining in his eyes as a soft smile played at his lips.

"They are in Denali."

My brows rose, Denali she says? That's very close and I assume they have been there since fuckward left me.

"Then why are we still here? Let's go." I ask, gesturing them to lead the way. Nodding they turned and took off in a run; Huilen, Maysun and the Amazonians running after them.

Spinning I snarl at the pack.

"You will stay here and look after my father. After all the pain you caused me, after what you did to me this is at least you can do while I hunt the fucking red headed bitch down and kill her." I snarl out, Nahuel's arm grasped my shoulder as I lunged and snapped my teeth at Sam.

"Do you understand me Mutt?" I hiss, causing his giant head and muzzle to nod. "Good."

"Seth, please make sure they do." I whisper calmly to my little brother, he whined a little but nodded.

"Leah, Paul lets go." I jerk my head, pulling Nahuel as we took off after them.

The sun was rising still, casting a soft warm glow before disappearing behind the clouds. I could see Nahuel was amazed at the fact he wasn't glowing and I wasn't shining like a diamond.

"The clouds cut the sun rays back." I whisper to him. "This is the time we can come out and be human, when there is cloud cover."

"I never knew, I had always stayed in under cloud cover like this." he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Well now you know." I giggle.

Soon we were racing through the beginning drops of snow. Nahuel was amazed and awed, as were the Amazonians and Huilen. They had rarely seen snow and for Nahuel and Huilen this was their first time at seeing it.

I laughed as I chucked a snow ball at my mate, who was stunned when it collided with his chest and shattered. Soon we were chucking them back and forth, the others joining in.

"We are getting close." The man – Garrett as I have been told – told me, his eyes soft as he looks down at me.

"Huilen, You, Nahuel and I will go with Garret and Kate. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna will look after Maysun in the trees and follow us. They can aid us if someone decides to attack, or if I decided to attack." I inform them.

"Ah! You are a calculative woman very clever; admirable." Garrett chuckles, before gesturing us to follow, Kate grasping his hand with hers.

"Are you ready?" Nahuel whispers.

"No, but with you by my side I will be okay." I tell him softly, following Garrett and Kate out of the trees and into the front yard of the Cullen's.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go. **

**Ellie **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"Are you ready?" Nahuel whispers. _

"_No, but with you by my side I will be okay." I tell him softly, following Garrett and Kate out of the trees and into the front yard of the Cullen's._

* * *

**Bella POV**

We stood at the front of the house, I was hidden behind Garret, Kate, Huilen and Nahuel as we waited for the Cullen's to come out. I could hear Leah and Paul come up behind me hidden in the shrubbery. They had stopped a while back behind us to hunt and rest.

"Carlisle." Garrett called, no higher than his normal voice.

Instantly the Cullen's and Denali's flooded out of the house. My hands tightened on Nahuel's slightly as I saw the family I had loved so much and who abandoned me in return.

"Garrett, Kate you are back." His voice was one of relief, it hadn't changed at all. "You brought guests with you."

"As you should know, Alice sent us to Forks to search for a human, for your Bella. But we didn't find Bella; we found a pack of werewolves and other vampires." Garrett stated his voice hard. It seems someone didn't tell them about the pack at all.

"Other vampires?" Carlisle asks, his eyes landing on Huilen and Nahuel.

"Yes, they had come across us speaking to the pack. We too were looking for a woman, we found her. Your friends here are lucky they are not in pieces." Huilen spoke, her words polite but her tone harsh. She didn't like the Cullen's, nor did my Amazonian sisters and Nahuel.

"Bella? Where is Bella?" that voice oh so familiar, the one that left me long ago. It was tortured and frantic.

"She is dead." Leah's voice cut through the yard, drawing their attention to her. She stood tall, her hair swaying in the breeze as she strides forward. Gasps could be heard from the Cullen's as Esme broke out into sobs.

"What happened to her?" Alice asks her voice neutral.

"She was attacked by another vampire." Nahuel states loudly, his voice rough. "I changed her."

I stepped out from Nahuel slightly, my left shoulder behind his right, my hand resting between his shoulder blades and his hair curled around my finger as I looked on. The Cullen's gasped in shock and joy as they took me in, Alice springing forward only to stop as Garrett, Leah, Huilen and Nahuel let out a ferocious growl.

"Garrett?" Alice whispers confused.

"I do not want you to come near her at all. Your family has done enough to this poor child." He hisses angrily.

My eyes scan the Denali coven and I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Laurent slowly backing away.

"Nice to see you again Laurent, I see you have gone back onto the Animal diet." I chuckle casing him to nod and stop.

"How do you know my Laurent?" the curly blonde asks, it wasn't of jealously, but of curiosity.

"A year or so back he found me in the meadow, red eyes glowing as he tried to warn me about Victoria. He tried to kill me; he's only alive because I held the pack back from killing him. I didn't want another vengeful vampire after my head for taking their mate away." I inform her, my eye s snapping to the Cullen's at the last part.

The blondes eyes widened as she clutched him to her, she was angry at him I could see but she was mostly thankful she still had him.

"Thank you. Laurent is my mate, I searched a thousand years for my mate." she whispered.

"You're welcome."

Turning my attention I glared at the Cullen's; at Alice who was now back in Jasper's arms.

"You. You send Kate and Garrett to find me! What makes you think I would willingly go with them? What makes you think I would instantly forgive you for what you did? YOU ALL ABANONED ME!" I snarl, snapping my teeth at them.

"Bella we were worried, we saw Victoria making an army and she was after you." Alice whimpers.

"Oh? So where were you when she tried to attack my family? The pack? Where were you when your brother left me alone in the forest saying I was nothing but a _pet? _That I was _worthless_?" I spit, causing their eyes to widen.

"I want nothing to do with you at all. I loved you and you abandoned me!" I roar.

"We didn't know… Edward made us…" Esme sobs, only stopping as I growled.

"Edward, what? Edward _made you to? _He isn't the coven leader! He is a mere 17 year old boy with a god complex. Carlisle and you have the final say, not _Edward_. What you did proved you are selfish, that you didn't love me like you claimed. The only ones I don't hate in this family are Jasper and Rosalie because at least _they _were _honest!" _I let out harshly, my chest heaving with my rage.

"Love, you don't mean that. Now that you are a vampire you can come back with us, be vegetarian and not have to stay with these… these barbarians and mutts." Edward uttered, his eyes smouldering in a way that was familiar. But it wouldn't work anymore, you couldn't dazzle a vampire.

"Dazzling me doesn't work anymore Edward and I would withhold yourself if I were you from calling my mate and my family barbarians and mutts." I tell him sickly sweet, my skin was itching to attack.

"I wouldn't say another word Edward. He really is her mate and vice versa, look at their necks." Jasper drawls out, jutting his chin in our direction. Garrett was amazed when he saw the bite I had on my neck, it was in the spot of a claiming mark like what I had given to Nahuel when I accidently bit him. It was instinctual for vampires who were mates to bite them there in throes of passion or in danger, and well when the beast takes over like I did.

"Impossible, she was mine and will always be mine." The sound of birds flocking as the Amazonians shot through the treetops caused Carlisle's eyes to go wide, as did the male from the Denali Clan.

I couldn't help but smirk as a blur shot past me and towards Edward, Kachiri's ferrel cry piercing the silence followed by a metallic screech. Gasps echoed the ground as Kachiri's heaving form loomed over Edward's fallen body, his head in her hands.

"Little Swan isn't a object to be owned and claimed, only she can say who claims her, she chose Nahuel." She spits, venom spraying on Edward's face as she spoke to him. Dropping it carelessly as she finished what she needed to say.

"I do not love you Edward Cullen and I do not care for your family, I am done hurting with what you did." I hiss, quickly moving to Kachiri's side and looking down at him, my foot connecting with his… no I couldn't even call it a dick, or even assume he had one.

Spinning I faced the other Cullen's. "I will find Victoria and clean up the mess you made! I want you to never ever try and contact me again or I won't be so controlled next time, nor will my sisters and mate." I say gesturing to Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Leah and Nahuel.

Snapping my teeth at the one more time I pivoted on my foot and walked to Nahuel.

"Bella wait."

* * *

**A/N: ohhhh. **

**Ellie**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__Snapping my teeth at the one more time I pivoted on my foot and walked to Nahuel. _

"_Bella wait."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stopped and turned surprised at the voice who told me to wait, Rosalie had hardly ever spoken to me and when she did it was never nice.

"I wish to help you." She tells me, look at Jasper slightly and blinked furiously in intervals some shorter than others. "Jasper will help too; as will Emmett."

Raising my brow I couldn't help but look at her incredulously. "Really and why would you?"

Her shoulders sag a little as she let out a puff of air, "I know I was a bitch to you, but I envied you and your humanity. I want to help, let us help you." She pleads and it shocked me, Rosalie Hale is not one to beg.

Looking over my shoulder I seek out Nahuel, his eyes were hard but he nodded letting me know he would support whatever I decided.

Sighing I nod, "any help we can get will be appreciated but if I find out you give them any; _ANY_ information on me or my family I will not hesitate to kill you." I finish off with a hiss.

"The Denali Clan will stand with you as well; we will help." A strawberry blonde spoke up; shooting a glare at the Cullen's when she walked past them.

"I am Tanya, leader of the coven. For what you have done for my sister, for saving Laurent even though he tried to hunt you; we will help as a favour." She spoke, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I introduce, shaking her hand in return. "Though the favour is not needed, it was selfish of me at the time."

"Nonsense, you did it thinking of others… as always." Leah snorts from her spot behind me.

Rolling my eyes at her over my shoulder I look back at Tanya. "Thank you though."

"It is our pleasure Bella. It is the least we can do." The curly blonde spoke, "I am Irena."

"Come; we need to leave this house. Ours is not far away… you people are not welcome." Kate hisses at the end, before gesturing I and the others to follow.

I ran towards Nahuel, taking his hand in mine before following. I could hear the others as well behind us not far away. I knew the Cullen's stayed were they were because I heard Jasper's southern twang strike the air harshly as he spat out his demand towards his mate.

The rage that rolled off him was felt from half a mile away as he ran behind us.

"Are you sure you want them to help?" Nahuel asks softly, jerking his head back to the three Cullen's.

"No, but if them being here makes it three less chances of you becoming fodder or even mangled limbs then I don't care if they come to help." I told him honestly.

His hand on mine tightens as he smiles down at me. "You are amazing you know that? Though dark the thought of it all it is still a sweet gesture."

It didn't take us long to reach the Denali's home. It was a medium sized log home and even though it was still grand, it wasn't over the top like the Cullen's three story mansion that didn't belong in the woods.

"You have a nice home." I tell them as we walked inside; I kind of felt bad for walking in bare foot and dirty.

"Thank you, we try to only have the essentials of life." Kate states, and I knew that was a jab for the Cullen's. It was then did I realise that the Denali clan worse every day simple, yet tasteful clothing while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all looked like stuck up models coming off a runway.

"Bella, do you know of your power?" the male of the group asks as he steps forward, I think his name was elzar or elizar, something along those names.

"I know I can block Edward and I can block Zafrina's gift." I tell him curiously.

"You are a shield, a powerful one at that; both mental and physical." He tells me in awe, cocking my head to the side I back up until I was flushed with Nahuel.

"Is that good or bad, I knew I was different but still." I ask worried.

"It is outstanding; I have never come across a shield that was both before. They were either Mental or Physical not both." He breathes out before a mask of determination crossed his face.

"I along with Kate will help you expand it; we will need to take out the army before the Volturi find out. If they do, you will be at great risk. A power like yours many hunt for, many wrong and evil people fight for." He tells me and I felt the rumble in Nahuel's chest.

"See what your family has done? Eleazer is right; Bella will be hunted now if the Volturi hear of this!" Kate hisses furiously, I was confused, I had heard of the Volturi before but I didn't understand.

"I told Edward that Victoria needed to be hunted down, he didn't believe me and said that she wasn't thinking of James. Thoughts are easily hidden, emotions are not; they took his word over mine." Jasper growled out angrily, I had remembered that conversation and I was thinking the same thing then too.

"Fuckward is a child; he shouldn't be dictating the coven! For Christ sake Jasper, I knew you were the warrior of the family; I saw your scars and I knew you had dealt with this kind of thing before. I always questioned why they didn't take your word for it when you obviously knew the truth." I state furiously, Rosalie was against it but I knew Emmett was on board with Jasper at the time.

Turning back to face Kate and Eleazer, "Okay what do I need to do?"

"We need to start training you and everyone how to fight while we work on your shield as well." He tells me.

"How can Kate help? Is she a shield too?" I ask, looking over at said woman. She smirked and looked up at her mate who nodded but flinched just before her hand sparked.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasp in shock as I saw an electric current jolt through Garrett, knocking him to his knees.

"I can create an electric current, first I could only do it with my hands but now I can generate it over my whole body." She states, smirking as she helps her gasping mate off the ground.

"I am not volunteering." Nahuel states immediately, stepping away from Kate. I couldn't help but shake my head at it all.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

**A/N: Right I am majorly pissed off, for all of those who follow me and know of the drama from ch 19 there is more posted on my blog. As you all know I have deactivated my fb and haven't been online… NOW I was woken this morning because Star was tagged in a post that I was tagged in too being accused of continuing the bullshit. **

**The post that was posted is on my blog for all of those of you who care and the link is on my profile.**

**Ellie**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"I am not volunteering." Nahuel states immediately, stepping away from Kate. I couldn't help but shake my head at it all. _

"_Let's get started then."_

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I flinch a little as I saw Garrett go down once more. We had been out here from sunrise working on my mates shield and now it is noon. No one bar Garrett has been a wiling test dummy to Kate's gift, no one wanted to be electrocuted by her.

"AGAIN!" Bella roars furious as she rubs her face, she was stressed and angry. She hadn't been able to push her shield out more than a few inches or hold it for more than a few seconds; it was beginning to agitate her more and more with each failure.

She should be proud though, at first she couldn't push it at all and now she could feel it and even push her shield away from her body; she should be proud of that.

"Nahuel?" Tilting my head back I saw Leah; her face serious as she jerks her head towards the trees.

"We need to have a talk, tell bells you're going hunting." She orders before turning and running into the denser part of the forest. We had all agreed to the animal diet as the closest town was a day's run.

Standing from my laying position I casually as I could walk over to my mate, making sure I didn't come within arm's reach to Kate.

"Bella, I'm going to go for a hunt with Leah. Try not to rip Kate's head off in a rage." I chuckle softly as I pull her in my arms and give her a soft kiss.

"Okay, but hurry back." She tells me, her eyes scanning the trees. "Take Kachiri with you too; she needs a hunt." She whispers and I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh.

Kachiri didn't need to hunt, but if it made Bella worry less over me then I would do as she asks. Nodding quickly I race off in the direction Leah ran, Kachiri following me in the tree tops. It didn't take long to find Leah; she was in a small clearing waiting expectantly, a blank look on her face.

"You will always look after my sister right?" she starts as soon as her wolf like eyes land on me.

"Yes, I will always look after her." I reply honestly, confused and curious to know where the conversation was going.

"Since Charlie had calm down my brother was told to inform me I must give you 'the talk'." She snorts, holing her hands up and bending her pointer and middle finger at 'the talk'.

"Go on." I tell her, slightly nervous now.

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way - ANY WAY - I will turn into a big fluffy wolf and rip you to shreds. I have seen her hurt twice before and I do not wanna see it again!" she snarls at me; I could hear Kachiri hiss in warning but I took it all in stride. I felt somewhat more accepted by Bella's family by receiving this… talk.

I had come across a father long ago giving this man the same talk if he were to ever hurt his daughter; I saw it as a rite of passage in a way.

Bowing my head I nod in understanding, "And I would not stop you if that would be the case."

She looked at me for a few seconds, her eyes squinting slightly before nodding. "Good, I believe you. Now, Bell's birthday is coming up; she likes hand made things."

My brows shot up at the revelation, I was good with leatherwork and can make many things. But to make Bella something would be the ultimate joy, and I knew what to make for her for her day of birth.

"Why didn't she say anything?" I ask, not annoyed but just confused.

"Bella doesn't like celebrating her birthday, and the last few weren't so… good." She pauses for a second, ending on a word that didn't seem to fit into the sentence. Bella had told me what happened on her 18th year of birth.

"I will make her something, I am sure Kachiri and her sisters will as well; along with my aunt." I tell her, looking back at Kachiri long enough to see her nod.

"To give you fair warning, bells doesn't like extravagant things or things that cost a lot; we learnt if we make her things she will accept them easier." I nod understandably, when Huilen offered to buy her new clothes, she down right refused. She demanded to have her clothes like Huilen and I made of leather pelts and other things of the jungle.

It was something that made me proud; it was an off thing to be proud of but it did.

"Thank you for telling me though and for the talk. I truly do care for Bella, she is my mate; my only one. She is a wonderful, kind, compassionate woman who I will cherish and thank the gods every day for leading her to me." I tell her smiling.

Raising her brow she smirks. "You love her."

It was three simple words so full of truth that I didn't know what to say. Love? Could it be true?

I had told Bella that I truly did not believe in love at first sight. Truly there was no such thing as love at first sight, it was something that needed to grow; that needed to be learned together.

But what Leah had said was true; over the past month I had come to love Bella. She was everything I had ever dreamt of a woman and more.

Yes, I was in love with her. I think I knew that from the start; from the very first time I laid eyes on her. How could I not? She had shown bravery and kindness, ferociousness but sensitivity. Her love for the Amazonians, my aunt was astounding and her passion and devotion to me was breathtaking.

Looking up I saw Leah smirking silly like at me, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked intently at me.

"I'm right aren't I? You _are _in love with Bella." She smirks causing me to blush.

"Yes, I am in love with Bella and I couldn't be happier about it." I breathe out with a smile, I was giddy and I could not wait to tell her of my love.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh snap! Hahaha**

**Ellie**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"I'm right aren't I? You are in love with Bella." She smirks causing me to blush. _

"_Yes, I am in love with Bella and I couldn't be happier about it." I breathe out with a smile, I was giddy and I could not wait to tell her of my love._

* * *

**Victoria POV**

Running along the bracken earth, I pushed myself into the tree tops and then from one to another. I had found that pathetic fucking whore's trail and I would soon have her. My gift told me I would be safe as long as I stayed down wind of the group.

I watched from the trees with disdain and anger, she was happy and she shouldn't be happy. It was her fault that my James was gone, her fault he was dead and I had to pretend to love the useless boy next to me as a ruse. To make passions with him made me sick to the core, he did it all wrong, he was all wrong.

I had been planning everything out for months and then the little bitch disappears. I was almost about to give up when I had detected her scent south. I followed it to forks, hoping I could get my hands on her there.

I had plans for her, ones that would break her human bones and spill her blood but they were gone as soon as I saw her immortal body.

I was furious at first, till I realised all I could do to vampires, all the pain and torture that could be done.

"When will we strike?" I held back a snarl as I turned to face _riley_ his eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Soon my love, then all will be well and we will be safe." I coo, pulling his face towards mine and placing a quick peck on the lips.

"She has more vampires and two wolves with her now though, before it was just her and those natives." He tuts frustrated causing me to hiss at him.

"I know. But it will turn out well in the end for us; I have an idea that will work out satisfactory." I chuckle.

"Are you going to share?" he growls out causing me to snarl and snap my teeth at him.

"Do you not trust me?" I hiss, "Should I have you discarded like the rest?"

His eyes widened before looking away, I smirked triumphantly before looking back out onto the field. She had a gift, she wasn't in control of it yet but she had one; one that would take her a while to master and not get in the way of my plans.

My head snaps to the west as a silent snarl left my face, footfalls on the ground catching my attention. I could feel my gift going haywire but it wasn't enough to trigger me to run.

"Someone is coming." I growl out, dropping to the trees and running towards the footfalls.

With a growl I tackled the person running, flipping them on their stomach as I held their arms tightly in my grasp.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." I hiss in the pathetic boy's ear.

"Because I can tell you what will hurt Bella the most." The boy gasped out causing me to snarl and shove him into the ground. Jumping back I waited for him to look at me, I had always hated mind readers and this one was no exception. He even had the cocky attitude like the rest of them.

"Go on." I tell him, waving my hand at him to hurry up.

"That native monstrosity is her mate." he spat and I felt my brows rise in surprise.

Well this changed my plans, she had a mate now, maybe I could take him from her and then she will know my suffering.

"And why are you telling me this?" I ask, there must have to be a catch.

"She caused me to get this!" he hissed, pointing to the familiar tell-tale sign of his head being removed.

"Oh, don't like to be scarred up?" I chuckle deeply causing him to snarl at me. Thus set off Riley, his supposed mating love for me kicking in. It was good for me to brainwash him into thinking he was my mate, but no, his mate was the little brunette that he tries to protect but will never understand why.

"I never thought you were that cruel." The mind reader chuckled causing me to snarl.

"So are you going to help then?" I ask.

"I cannot be with you but I can do things from home." He chuckles and I liked the sound of that, a middle man.

Now I needed to figure out a plan to get at that bitches mate and take him, I needed him to be somewhat alone while I grab him.

"He is with that she mutt and a native barbarian." I snarled again.

_If you want to keep your head on your shoulder I suggest quit reading my mind!_

I snarl my thoughts at him with several images on what I would do to him if he did it again, this caused him to wince and nod; making me smirk in reply.

"Riley, fetch Diego and a few others. Hurry back, we have limited time." I order him in a hiss.

Pleased as he nods and runs off towards the direction the camp is in. I glared down at the boy as I waited for Riley and the ones I sent for to return, it shouldn't be long till they are back.

"Clever thinking of making Riley your mate Victoria, does he know of James?" he asks, causing me to snarl and stomp down on his leg. My hand grasping his jaw quickly as he started to scream.

"You ever _mention _my mates name again I will kill you slowly." I threaten him, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." It was muffled but I heard it. Nodding I move backwards and watched as he realigned the broken bone in his calf.

Ten minutes later riley was back with the ones I asked for. Jerking my head I let the mind reader lead the way to where her mate was; always keeping downwind from the others and as silent as possible.

It was easy to find them; they were not far from the others. Capturing them and escaping was the hard part, I knew no matter what we wouldn't be able to go undetected.

"Don't kill the wolf, make her suffer. Shred the native in the trees and grab the male." I order, "If you kill them, you will be punished."

I needed them alive, for them to heal will give us enough time to escape.

"I will grab the boy, everyone get the rest." I order before gesturing them to go.

The native was hard to take down, she had torn apart two of the newborns before Diego managed to take her out and Riley had broken the wolf's legs. The male was fighting hard as he tried to get to the mutt.

Rushing over I grasped him by the neck and placed my teeth at his neck, stilling him.

"I have you now… now scream for her. Scream for your love…" I coo sickly sweet, digging my fingers into his collar bone.

"BELLA!" he cried out, just as the mutt howled.

Smirking I smacked the bitches mate across the head, knocking him out. Half breeds, I had killed one like him before with James, it was an interesting hunt.

I gestured the others to move quickly, ripping the beads from his neck and spiking them in the tree with my knife after I carved a V in the trunk. Just letting the stupid bitch know I have her mate and I was still after her. Vampire or not she will suffer by my hands.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh. **

**Ellie**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__I gestured the others to move quickly, ripping the beads from his neck and spiking them in the tree with my knife after I carved a V in the trunk. Just letting the stupid bitch know I have her mate and I was still after her. Vampire or not she will suffer by my hands._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was getting frustrated beyond belief; I still couldn't push out my shields more than a few inches. No; I lie. I couldn't push out my physical shield at all, only my mental one with great difficulty.

"Come on again Bella!" Kate encourages me; her mate Garrett pleading with me from her side as he tenses for the onslaught of pain.

Grunting, I concentrate on pushing the shield out and over Garrett. Letting out a roar as my head snaps back a little as the shield flings back into me. I watch as Garrett's body spasms as the electric current jolts through him.

"AGAIN!" I roar, rubbing my face.

"Bella; how bout we take a break for now? Poor Garrett needs to hunt." Kate whispers as she looks fondly to her mate.

As I open my mouth I breathe in, the familiar scent of my mate filling my senses as his warmth surrounds me. Pivoting around on one foot I smile at Nahuel, his eyes sparkling with joy as he pulls me into his arms.

"Bella, I'm going to go for a hunt with Leah. Try not to rip Kate's head off in a rage." He chuckles and places a soft kiss on my lips.

We had done nothing so far but for kissing and I was okay with that. We had yet to confess our feelings for one another and are taking it slow; we were still learning about one another.

I knew Leah wished to speak to Nahuel and hunting was a ruse. That sneaky bitch had been speaking to the pack since we left and I knew my father wanted to give 'the talk' to him. So since he wasn't here to do it; she was.

"Okay, but hurry back." I tell him, my eyes scanning the trees for any sign of danger; only to land on Kachiri's dark eyes. "Take Kachiri with you too; she needs a hunt." I whisper the obvious lie to him; he just shook his head and laughed.

I watched as he ran into the tree lines, his hair flying behind him as the sun shone down on his flesh.

"You love my brother." I nod my head at Maysun as she dropped from the treetop. She had been watching me train.

"Sorry?" I ask her; slightly more confused.

"You look at my brother like my mate looks at me. Utter devotion and awe filled with some other emotion that makes you all warm inside. It is love, you love my brother." She tells me, her cowbell like voice striking a chord in me.

Do I love Nahuel?

Memories of Nahuel flashed through my mind, the first time I saw him, the way he looked at me and how he looked in the forest, his eyes and face as his sister drained me. He was beautiful and no matter what he never left my side, he never did anything but what I wished to do.

He was caring, so sweet and loving. He showed me I was worth it, that I was his saving grace and treated me like a warrior queen. He encouraged me in times of hardship, like my near slip on the way to Forks. He risked his life for my father knowing it would kill me to hurt my father.

_I do love that man. _

Yes, I love him; everything about him.

"Yes… I love Nahuel." I whisper giddy before grasping my chest and crying out in pain.

"Bella? What is wrong?" Huilen asks as she drops from the trees with Senna and Zafrina.

"Nahuel… something wrong…" I gasp out in pain once more as Paul howled in agony.

"_BELLA!" _I heard my mate cry from the distance and I took off running, the others following my every move.

I pushed my legs to go faster as I smelt the familiar smell of blood and venom in the air. A cry of horror escapes my Amazonian sisters as they see Kachiri's glazed eyes peer up at them from under a shrub, her body shredded. There were unknown vampire pieces around her; morbidly trying to fuse themselves together again.

My eyes scan the field till they landed on a naked Leah, her face twisted in agony as she let out silent screams. Her legs at awkward angles as she clawed at the dirt.

"NAHUEL!" I scream as I notice he was gone. My eyes land on a tree on the far side, it held the beads of my love the ones that belonged to his mother.

A crudely carved V rested below them.

Pulling the beads gently from the tree; I place them around my neck after fixing the broken clasp. A sob building up in my chest as I realised I wasn't here to protect him and that Victoria had taken him from me. She had finally grasped her hands on someone I love, someone who if were killed would destroy me.

"She took him." I cry as I felt Huilen's arms wrap around me. Her body rigid as a soundless rumble vibrated in her chest.

"How did she know?" I sob out as I burry my face into her arms.

"We will get him back Little Swan. She will suffer great deal for all she has caused, she will die by your hands." She tells me, holding me tighter.

"Bella?" my eyes snap to the Denali's, Rose, Emmett's and Jasper's grim faces. Each one though grim had anger in their eyes.

"What?" I whisper.

"We know who helped her querida." Carmen spoke angrily, her Spanish accent thicker.

"Who? Who helped her take my mate from me?" I snarl stepping away from Huilen and looking them all in the eye. "Who hurt my sisters?"

They all share a look, one they seemed they didn't want to share in fear. Fear of what I don't know, was it of me or of whom it was.

"Bella, Darlin', it was Edward who helped her." Jasper spoke calmly, his gift rolling over me like the waves in Florida or a simple breeze.

_Edward… Edward…. EDWARD!_

I screamed in my head before the world swayed and tinted red.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* ruh roh… **

**Ellie **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__Edward… Edward…. EDWARD!_

_I screamed in my head before the world swayed and tinted red._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

_I was floating; my body felt like it was pulsing with energy. Everything was dark but warm, like basking in the sun on a cool day. _

"_Nahuel…" whipping around at the soft voice I had long since forgotten, I saw my mother. Her warm eyes much like my own shone back at me with worry. Light surrounded her, illuminating her from within; she was a light in the darkness. _

"_Mother," I choke out; running towards her and pulling her in my arms. She smelled off fruits and sunshine. "Oh mother, I am sorry; please forgive me…" I choke out. _

"_My brave boy, there is nothing to forgive." She tells me soothingly. _

"_I miss you. Can I stay?" I whisper softly, her body tenses a little as she pulls back, her eyes blazing like a roaring fire. _

"_Nahuel my son, you need to fight! You need to wake up, fight my son! Fight for your mate! She will be here soon!" she commands me forcefully, terrified as she shoves me towards the small waterhole. _

"_What? What do you mean?" I ask confused, wasn't I asleep? _

"_Nahuel, you are in trouble my son. I love you." She whispers before shoving me into the water. _

_I gasp and flail as I breathe in the cool water, filling my lungs with it. I could see my mother's face above me, her eyes glistening with tears as she waves goodbye. _

I woke up spluttering as I inhaled water. Jolting up I look around, my arms struggling against the chains that bound me.

_Where was I? _

Looking down I see I was on a dirty floor and I struggled to grasp what had happened, where was I and how were these chains holding me?

There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head for the first time in a very long time or if ever. I truly felt human at this point of time.

"Oh you're finally awake." Looking up wheezing I glare at the red head who took me.

"You have made the wrong move in taking me." I hiss at her, my hands shooting out to grab her.

Laughing somewhat manically she leans closer, just out of my reach. "Oh but I think I made the best choice. Now that I have you, your _mate _will come to get you, to rescue you. She would be falling for a trap of course, as there are plenty of newborns to take her and that _coven _down."

Horror and fear welled in me as I realised that even though she was manic she was telling the truth.

"How did you find me?" I ask; my eyes scanning the dank room.

There were no windows along the concrete walls. Remains of humans lay carelessly broken and abused around me; their hollow eyes wide with agony and horror. Forever unseeing their pain and torment. I was horrified and disgusted at the site, sure I feed from humans but never young and innocents.

"Oh, that was the easy part." She purred happily before opening the metal door. My eyes watered as I blinked, the light blinding me for a few seconds.

As the blinding light subsided I saw the familiar yellow eyes of the vampire who hurt my mate. The one who dared to claim her as his; the one who hurt Leah as they took me.

"Hello _Nahuel." _He spits before laughing. "I was the one that told my partner here of who you were, it was simple to take out that mutt and the barbarian harlot in the trees." He chuckles.

My stomach churned as the words sunk in… Leah… Kachiri… I snarl at him and thrash as I felt the rage well in me, he was at fault, and he was now risking my mate because of his petty jealousy and greed.

"Oh, I will have great fun with your _mate…" _he purred while touching himself.

I thrashed more against the chains just itching to kill him, to get my hands on him and rip his un-beating heart from his chest.

"Uh-uh, shouldn't think of such things. What would Isabella say?" he titters causing me to snarl.

_She would rip you in half and manually castrate you! _I snarl in my head causing him to wince.

"Shut up!" he snarls before jolting forward and smacking me.

My head snaps left and I felt my lip split as his hand connected with my jaw. Snapping my head around I spat at him, my blood and venom spraying his face.

"Why you…" he snarled before slamming his fist down on my leg.

A scream escaped my mouth as I felt the bone snap.

"Yes scream! SCREAM!" The red head laughs manically once more as she claps, drinking in my screams.

I felt her foot come down on my other leg snapping it, causing me to scream once more. The pain burst up my legs like lightning and I struggled to keep my agony at bay, I refused to give her – them – what they wanted. I refuse to give her my pain, my screams.

My mate will come for them and destroy them; she will bring her wrath. I could feel her, she was coming; she was close. Her wrath and strength bubbled in me, giving me the strength I needed.

"SCREAM FOR ME!" the red head screeched before slapping me, my head whipped to the left once more as her palm connected with my jaw. I whip my head back around and glared at her, smirking the best I could considering she dislocated my jaw.

I would not let her break me. I will never give her the satisfaction.

"He can't talk now. You dislocated his jaw." Edward tisked, before coming over and crudely clicking my jaw back into place.

The door banged open revealing a young boy; no he would be my physical age but still a young vampire.

"WHAT!" Victoria hissed angrily, spinning on the spot to snarl at him.

"They are coming." He utters calmly, his eyes landing on me for a second. "They are coming for him."

"Oh good… get everyone ready my love." she purred, trailing her hand up and down his chest. I could see her sneer as she turned to face me, the boy leaving the room immediately.

"Well, it seems she is coming for you sooner than I thought… what a pity, I was looking forward to breaking you." She cooed mockingly, her hand coming close to touch me. I snap my teeth at her, ignoring the pain.

"She will come baring her mighty shield and sword; she will shed her wrath down upon you like the thundering rain. Hell hath no fury like my warrior mate, for those who cross her - will suffer!" I laugh out somewhat proud and hysterical. She will come for them, yes, soon and she is coming with a fierce strength that will rival the mightiest of warriors.

* * *

**A/N: well here you go. **

**Ellie **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"She will come baring her mighty shield and sword; she will shed her wrath down upon you like the thundering rain. Hell hath no fury like my warrior mate, for those who cross her - will suffer!" I laugh out somewhat proud and hysterical. She will come for them, yes, soon and she is coming with a fierce strength that will rival the mightiest of warriors._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After the family had abandoned Bella carelessly I had honestly believed that seeing the spitfire of a human was something that I would never have thought to happen again. But I knew my thoughts would be proved wrong, I knew exactly when I saw her glistening red eyes behind the large native man I had failed and I was wrong.

Fate was something you never bet against, because I and along with my sister and brother knew it was Fate for Bella to be one of us. Rosalie had been so against it at first but when we left, she had seen her error of ways.

Emmett had told her she was like Edward in a way, trying to force her views onto someone who was so set in thinking. Bella wanted to be a vampire, not because she wanted to be with Edward; no she wanted to be with all of us. To be part of the family who loved her.

But she wasn't the timid woman that everyone saw her as, what Edward made her as – It was wrong to dazzle a human into submission – no, Bella was a strong, fierce woman who would risk her own life for those she cared for and it was a respectable quality. She was a soldier, a loyal one and I admired that.

Now here I stood with her, watching in awe as her beast exploded from the cages it was held in. Her eyes dark as she let out a battle cry so fierce that any man or creature would piss themselves with fear and buckle in awe.

"Holy shit…" Emmett whimpered, clutching himself a little.

"What's wrong?" I had to ask, he was emitting lust so strong and mixed in with awe, fear and slight disgust it was curious.

"That's the hottest thing I have ever seen and I jizzed in my pants… then I realised I still see her as a sister." He whimpers causing me to smirk. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her beast of a husband and smirked, she didn't feel threatened at all – no – she was proud of the woman in front of her.

"She will suffer a painful death." Zafrina, the tall native whispers from my left. Her eyes hard; as she held a still healing Kachiri in her arms.

"Her shield has rippled out in front of her." Eleazer states in awe as he looked at the buckling trees.

"Edward is going to die, you do know this right?" Tanya asked us calmly, her golden eyes darkening by the second.

"Yes, he deserves it." I state, I could care less if the stuck up fucker died.

"JASPER!" Bella roared as she spun around, her hair flying and eyes blazing.

"Yes?" I ask calm, turning my palms outward, relaxing my shoulders and – against my own instincts – bared my neck.

Everything that was drilled into my as a soldier, as the major in Maria's army was screaming at me to fight, to attack. But I would not cross a female vampire, or any vampire at that in revenge for their mate.

There was also a difference in vengeance for mates.

There is Victoria – who already lost her mate. She was seeking vengeance for his death, her mind is irrational and borderline insane and very much impulsive.

Then there is Bella – whose mate is still alive. She is calculative, stronger, determined to get her mate back alive. These kinds of vengeful mates are deadly beyond thought; they can control their beast and can deliver unknown amounts of agony and pain.

"You get that fucking half pint seer you call a mate here now. I want to know where they took my mate!" she snarls her order and I was gone. I wasted no time in pivoting on the ball of my foot and dashing off towards the Cullen mansion.

_Alice _was another thing I wasn't happy about. Thinking about it now, she should have seen all of this; it didn't matter if she couldn't see Nahuel. Edward disappearing from her sight should have alerted her someway. I also wasn't happy that she sent Garrett and Kate to find Bella.

She asked the right question when she asked what they were going to do. I felt Alice's anger towards them as she asked because that was exactly what she thought they would do. But Garrett was a man of respect towards any woman and to force a lady, no matter what it was went against the grain for him.

"JASPER!" Alice's voice shrieks excitedly from the doorway.

"Alice you need to come with me now!" I inform her sharply, her emotions going from happy and joyful to confused and angry.

"Why?" she pouts angrily causing me to growl.

"Because _Edward _has taken Bella's mate with Victoria." I hiss, causing Esme and Carlisle to gasp and for Alice to look away.

"_You knew didn't you?" _I hiss outraged causing her shoulders to slump in defeat.

"I saw that if Nahuel had been taken care of Bella would come back to Edward again… Before that I saw if Edward were to change Bella she would be with him." She sniffs.

"You know Edward never loved her? He manipulated her into everything by using our luring ability, he _dazzled _her into submission." I spit, not being able to hold back my tongue anymore.

She huffed at me while Carlisle and Esme gasped in horror and disgust. Shame and anger welled in them as they narrowed their eyes at Alice.

"You tell them where they are now missy!" Esme scolds furious, causing Alice to pout a little.

When she still hadn't said anything, I grew angry and impatient. Dashing forward I grasped her by the hair and dragged her back towards the others. Carlisle and Esme following, pleading for me to let her go, she would tell soon enough.

"Jasper, LET ME GO!" she screeches, her nails digging into my wrists.

Stopping, I hold her up to eye level and smirk, "Jasper isn't here right now, please leave a message after the 'if you don't shut up, I will rip your fucking tongue out' beep."

Silence was bliss.

* * *

**A/N: *giggles***

**Ellie**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

_Previously,  
__Stopping, I hold her up to eye level and smirk, "Jasper isn't here right now, please leave a message after the 'if you don't shut up, I will rip your fucking tongue out' beep." _

_Silence was bliss. _

**Bella POV**

I watched Jasper sprint from the clearing with sharp eyes, his emotions rippling from his body as he left. He was angry, oh he was angry indeed and I needed that. I needed the warrior Jasper that everyone spoke about – the major.

As I felt his emotional gift leave I turned to pace. My beast itching to find my mate and destroy those who were in my away; I could feel his pain, his anger and agony and all it did was fuel me.

"We will find him Little Swan." Senna whispers as she comes to my side.

"And those who have hurt him will suffer greatly; my nephew has a warrior for a mate." Huilen states proudly.

"I can feel his pain." I whimper angrily while rubbing my chest.

"Shh shh, we will find and help him soon." Huilen tells me, her voice though calm was sharp.

"Someone is coming." Senna speaks up suddenly, her and Zafrina dash off towards the noise stealthily as Kachiri comes to stand beside me. A grimace of pain on her face as she stands, I could still hear the sizzling of the venom knitting back together.

I felt my shield ripple out easily protecting those who stood behind me. Leah and Paul were back at the Denali's with Irena, Laurent and Carmen. Carmen and Irena because – surprisingly enough – were good at medicine and well Laurent because I still didn't trust him.

I didn't know what made my shield be able to expand from me easily but as soon as the world tinted red I felt power surge through me.

Dashing forward I pushed my legs up into the trees with my two sisters and waited. I could see them now, both blonde and scarred. Cocking my head to the side I tried to connect the dots.

"_I was in the southern wars, it was Peter and his mate Charlotte that helped me see reason and escape… They alone showed me peace in the north." _

Jaspers words echoed in my head from when he told me his story. It was blurry but the sketch he showed me of his brother and sister was there.

Signalling my sisters I dropped down, causing the male to yelp in surprise and the woman to laugh. Her blonde hair bouncing as she giggles.

"Peter? Charlotte?" I ask with a half growl. I couldn't hold back the urge to fight them; I couldn't trust them yet till they confirmed who they were.

"Yes Suga', I'm Charlotte and this is my mate Peter." She chuckles gesturing to her now straightening mate.

"I'm Bella, these are my sisters Senna and Zafrina." I gesture up into the trees to them; their eyes followed my movements and gasped as they saw the piercing red eyes locked on them.

"Why are you here?" Zafrina asks in her normal harsh tone.

"My gift told me that Jasper needed our help." Peter spoke calm, his southern drawl thick.

"Gift?" I ask curiously.

Looking at me he nods, "I just know shit. I can't see the future like that manipulative cuntpire, what information my gift tells me is solid and true." He states and I liked him instantly.

"Can you help find my mate?" I ask pleadingly.

"Yes Darlin' that's why we're here. There is a mighty big army between you and him, you need a few more hands." He states with a smile.

My shoulders sag with relief and I gesture them to follow me.

"I sent Jasper to fetch his _mate. _She needs to tell me where they are; though I just need to see if she knew." I tell them as we step into the clearing.

"She knows." Jasper's thick southern voice states angrily from the others. Alice was on her knees with her head down, her body quivering. _Is she sobbing or shaking with rage?_

"_He has her under his power…" _Peter whispers to me, answering my thoughts.

"She told you?" I ask somewhat surprised.

"Yes."

"_Careful darlin' that ain't Jasper… He's the Major." _Peter whispered again as I was about to move quickly.

"Will she tell you where my mate is?" I hiss angrily as I glare down at the quivering _cuntpire_ as Peter so elegantly and crudely called her.

"No, even under my gift she won't speak. She knew before he was taken that Edward was to take him, to hurt him." He snarls loudly before yanking her head back so she was to look at me, a cry of pain escaping her lips as he did so.

"Where is my mate?" I spit, my hands clenching around her jaw.

"I… will… never tell you!" she spat.

Jerking my head back I wipe away her venom and look at the Major. Sending him my apologies silently before snapping my hands forward and jerking her head clean off her shoulders. Gasps echoing the field as her head rolled on the ground.

My eyes shoot to the Major; ready to defend myself against his anger for hurting his mate only to look at him surprised and confused. Why wasn't he attacking me?

"Jasper?" Rosalie asks worried as I saw her come to the same conclusion.

"I… I don't know." He whispers stunned as her body fell forward. "I don't feel anything but satisfaction."

At the sound of a snort all eyes shot to Peter, mine included.

"What? She wasn't your mate Jas; we've been trying to tell you that for years." Peter states with a casual shrug.

"Then who is my mate?" he asks, more like demands.

"You know I can't tell you that Jasper." Peter replies solemnly causing me to snort.

"Fuckin' typical." He mutters before kicking the headless body.

"Okay enough mucking around! I want to know where my mate is and I needed to know yesterday!" I snarl when I felt another burst of pain well in me.

"They're not far from here; they're in the mountain gully." Peter informs me quickly as my eyes lock onto him.

"There is close to a hundred newborns. Three seasoned vampires are there, Victoria and Edward along with Victoria's companion, he is young in this life but well over a year old." I couldn't help but snarl at the fuckers names as they were uttered.

"Then we move out. Someone go get Irena and Laurent, I want Carmen to stay with Leah and Paul. If Paul wishes to come then let him but if he gets hurt then he will be left there till I have my mate safely and Edward and Victoria are nothing but ashes." I roar, ordering whomever the fuck listened.

Looking towards the direction Peter pointed I breathed in the scent of oncoming rain, the clouds rolling in from the sea.

I will come for you Nahuel.

**A/N: So here is another Chapter… 3 in one day wow. **

**E**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__Looking towards the direction Peter pointed I breathed in the scent of oncoming rain, the clouds rolling in from the sea. _

_I will come for you Nahuel._

* * *

**Bella POV **

The storm rolled in quickly, bringing the cold and pouring rain.

I could feel the bond pulsing like a beat to the drum; he was in agony but waiting.

"We're leaving now." I state, breathing in the oncoming rain. Lightning and thunder clap across the darkened sky casting long shadows of the tree's across the ground. They looked like lost souls or the death reaching out from the shadows.

"Are you ready?" I heard someone ask.

"Please Bella, please don't do this…" Esme sobbed causing me to spin around and snarl.

"Don't do what Esme? Don't kill your precious _son? _The very son who left me broken and alone in the forest? The very son who kidnapped my MATE and is torturing him? Think Esme, think of Carlisle in Nahuel's place." I snarled, instantly causing her to snap her jaw close.

"That's what I thought." I spat before staring down the others of the Cullen coven.

"Is there anyone else who would like to object the death of Edward Cullen?" I queried, my eyes scanning the faces once more. My beast satisfied as I saw everyone look down or away, they all agreed.

"Now, I want to stop wasting time and find him!" I snarled, venom spraying from my mouth in my fury. The world tinted red as agony pulsed through our bond; he was hurt and slowly succumbing to his pain.

"We are ready Little Swan." Zafrina spoke as she stopped by my side, her frame tall and proud as an air of a warrior illuminated her.

Nodding I look towards Huilen, she was not happy to stay behind but I needed her to watch _Alice and Maysun. _Kachiri was also staying behind, taking the task of looking after our little family with great honour. She was still too injured to fight in a battle like this.

Breathing in deeply I let out a roar, sending many animals to scatter and a flock of birds to fly. My feat pushing off the ground with a crunch as I took to the trees not a sound to be heard as I leapt from branch to branch.

The Amazonians had taught me well and for that I owe them.

The others were following silently on the ground, their eyes gleaming with excitement. They were ready to fight, to protect their own and destroy those who threaten their piece. But I along with the coven – no, family; are determined to get our own back… our Nahuel.

The bond pulsed once more, he knew I was coming I could feel his relief through the pain.

I could hear snarls and the familiar sound of vampire flesh tearing as we grew close to the mountain pass. We were close; I could smell them along as hear them.

Coming to a stop I look down the gully, my eyes locking on and cataloguing the various vampires. But my eyes couldn't find my mate or those assholes that took him.

"Peter." I beckoned as I searched over once more and coming up empty.

One blink later he was silently by my side, Jasper behind him looking down while Zafrina was on my left.

"Your mate is in a underground cave cabin… there." He states pointing to a small door in the mountain side.

I couldn't help but frown, who would make such a thing?

"A hunter's cabin I assume; it looks old maybe it was something to do with a hiding place or beginnings of a mine." Jasper mutters softly to me, answering my unasked questions.

"So what is the plan?" Garrett asks from below me.

Looking down and then around I smirk. "Drop and shred."

He along with all the other southern warriors chuckled.

"Shall we place a wager boy's?" Kate purrs as she looks down at the mass amount of newborns before looking up.

"A wager, what shall this wager be?" Charlotte asks curiously, a smirk turned on her lips.

"Who can kill the most gets ten grand." She chuckles seriously before smacking her hands together softly, letting a current run through them.

A fleck of red catches my eye and instantly I was soaring through the air and down into the gully, the snap and crack of the branch I rested on leaving in my wake. A mighty roar escaping my lips that silenced the newborns for a heartbeat; Victoria's eyes glinting as she catches my form.

The rain poured around us, filling the small gully with a gushing river of venom and body parts.

"ATTACK!" she screams; her hand pointing to where I landed on the cliff edge.

As the mass of snarling newborns shot forward, the others dropped down, the men shirtless letting their scars – even Eleazer – shine in the light, showing the vampires how dangers they truly were.

Crouching down I push up, the rock crumbling under the power of my feet as I soared once more through the air. My hands ripping and shredding instantly as I land in the mass of bodies; my eyes never leaving my goal; Victoria.

"Come and get me _Isabella." _She spits out in a cackle, her hands beckoning me forward.

"I will kill you for the harm you have caused my mate." I snarl as I push myself harder to get there, ignoring the searing pain over my body as nails and teeth imbed in my flesh and rip it open.

I heard the snarls quieten as the slamming and splintering of a door fills the air. The sweet scent of my mate reached my nose instantly over the rain, my head whipping towards the direction in a blink; a snarl on my lips.

My mate looked battered and broken, Edward's hands round his neck and arm holding him up.

"NAHUEL!" I roar in outrage and fright. I could hear his heart beating a regular slow pace of a human then the flutter of a hummingbird's wings. The rain washed away the blood that clung to his paled tan flesh revealing bruises and scars.

I felt the world still and tint red as I saw Edward smirk and let go of my mate, his body crumbling to the ground instantly. Newborns descended on him with a ravenous desire.

As I saw my mates body disappear from my sight and Edward to smirk in satisfaction as he sneered down at my mate, I felt my beast explode from within me; my anger reaching to the boiling point.

The world grew dark as I felt the power once more surge through me, my lips twitching into a sinister smirk as I strode towards the fucker.

"Run, Run little boy."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I seem to have lost my inspiration once again. My passion leaving me over the holiday season. **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__As I saw my mates body disappear from my sight and Edward to smirk in satisfaction as he sneered down at my mate, I felt my beast explode from within me; my anger reaching to the boiling point. _

_The world grew dark as I felt the power once more surge through me, my lips twitching into a sinister smirk as I strode towards the fucker. _

"_Run, Run little boy."_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The emotions of the newborns below in the gully brought back memories, memories of being on the battle field. It was one of sick twisted enjoyment and disgust. The Major was purring with the satisfaction while the humanity sneered down.

Peter, Charlotte and even Garrett and Eleazer were feeling emotions that came with the bringing's of war. Pleasure, anger, disgust, adrenaline and more ran through them as they stood looking down into the sheer mass below them.

The rain poured, causing the ground beneath us to soften and turn to muck, the gully below filling with murky water mixing with the venom.

I watched as Bella leaped from the trees, the branch snapping under her by the force she used to spring forward.

The cry of rage that left her lips as she landed on the cliff edge below was one that even I would never face, it was a battle cry so loud, so powerful that it caused my instincts to flare up and tell me to run, or bow down at the sheer force of it.

"Should we help her?" I ask in a rumble, my eyes locked onto the red headed bitch who was smirking in triumph.

"Not yet," Zafrina, the large Amazonian states from her perch in the trees. Her eyes trained on the bodies below as she scanned them. Senna her sister by her side, red eyes wide and full of rage.

"ATTACK!" as the order was given, the newborns attacked. They were ravenous, seeking their goal for the promise of blood; it was much like my days with Maria.

Looking around at the others I smirk, my right hand tearing away the material from my chest; letting the scars shine. Peter and Garrett smirked before following suit, even Eli – surprising us all.

"You heard the boss boys, drop and shred." Carmen chuckles before jumping off the ledge into the battle. Char, the sisters and the Amazonian's followed.

"Can't be outdone by the girls now," Peter chuckled before taking a leaping jump, the rest of us following.

A laugh escaped my lips as my hands shredded through the unsuspecting newborn on my landing. His arms fell to the side instantly and in one swift move – before he could react – his head was gone too.

I could feel many biting me, their fingers slicing through my skin. I could also see and feel many falling to their knees under my power. Oh how I missed this, the feeling of their life being snuffed out by my hands. I missed their eyes, their fear as they see me coming; see me delivering them to hades.

"NAHUEL!" the sound of Bella's enraged voice cut through the air, silencing the battle for mere seconds. The pain and anger permitting from her made my knees buckle ever so slightly as she looked upon the fucker _Jasper _calls – called – _brother. _

I watched as the body of her mate crumbled to the ground, his face twisting into a smirk before everything changed. I felt my body drop to my knees as the emotions, the sheer rage hit me. My vision tinting red with the force; the world on the verge of back.

"Major, push it out!" Captain ordered me, his voice trembling with the leaking emotions; his hands squeezing my shoulders.

I did as he asked, my hands slamming on the ground as I pushed the emotions away from me. A roar left my mouth and I sprung up, the world seemed as if it was in slow motion as I tore my way through towards Bella. I could feel her energy slipping, she was so close to the edge and I could feel the crack of electricity of her shield expanding.

There was a crack in the air and I felt my body being thrown through the air before colliding with the rock wall, the cries of surprise and snarls of the newborns surrounded me as they were thrown too. We were pinned, nothing and no one but Bella, Nahuel, Edward and Victoria stood.

Bella crouched over her mate snarling, her left hand was on her mate while the other was clenched in the earth. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, revealing her gleaming teeth.

"Oh look, your – army – has gone." She chuckles darkly, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes were completely black, not even the whites could be seen.

Victoria wiped the mud from her face and looked around. Her eyes landed on the mass amounts of incapacitated newborns pinned to the surroundings; the cliff walls around them.

"YOU SAID SHE COULDN'T CONTROL IT!" She snarls at Edward, her hand connecting with his cheek as she spins around on him.

"Oh, I couldn't Vicky, but you see… the agony of my mate had pushed my beast free and all that comes with it, including my control over my shield." Isabella chuckles darkly, her body tensing as Victoria takes a step closer.

"I should have just killed him and you when I had the chance. But no, I wanted to play a game, like my James loved to do. You took my mate from me, now I _will _take yours." Victoria hisses before pouncing.

The shock and disbelief from the one who was struggling to get to her hit me, his eyes wide and body stilled as the words echoed. Oh, Vicky has been a naughty girl.

"What can we do, we need to help her!" Kate cries as she struggled against the shield.

"We can't help her; she needs to do this on her own." Zafrina's muffled voice floats up to us.

So we did just that, we waited with baited breath as she collided with Victoria once more, her nails shredding through the skin of the red head as she bit furiously at what she could. She was fighting sloppily now, her control weakening and beginning to act like a newborn.

Closing my eyes I sent her clarity, and every other emotion that would keep her thinking straight. Opening my eyes I watched as Bella leapt back, her eyes wild and a smirk was placed on her lips as she held a clump of hair.

"You little bitch!" Victoria hissed as she charged once more. Her hands out ready to grab, only for them to connect with Edward as Bella ducks and rolls under her as she leapt. Her feet coming up and slamming into Victoria's midsection; sending both her and Edward into a tumble away from her injured mate.

Before the two fuckers could react, Bella was on them, her teeth at Victoria's neck in an instant and with one swift pull it was removed from her shoulders. A battle cry of triumph left Bella's mouth as she tossed the head away, before turning back to Edward and smirking.

Oh the fun was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: well I wrote this at 4am, so I am sorry if there is mistakes or in some parts don't make sense. Also sorry for the long delay, I have been writing other plots and UL**

**Please Review**

**E**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__Before the two fuckers could react, Bella was on them, her teeth at Victoria's neck in an instant and with one swift pull it was removed from her shoulders. A battle cry of triumph left Bella's mouth as she tossed the head away, before turning back to Edward and smirking. _

_Oh the fun was about to begin._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked down at the fucker with a twisted smirk, my beast almost purring at the pain she would cause to him. All the pain he inflicted on my mate, he would be getting in return – times three.

Victoria was taken care of; for now. But soon she _and _Edward will suffer the flames. I will feed each flame a piece of them as they watched.

"Well Edward, it's just us now… Like you wanted." I purred, my body moving forward in smooth yet jerky movements. My beast was out to play and she was hungry for revenge, craving for his cries of agony.

"You bitch." He spat, struggling to get up from his crashed position from before. His body twitching as the water and venom mixture burned at the open fractures in his skin.

"Ah, but you made me into this. Made my beast come out when you took my mate." I purr, my eyes casting to my fallen whimpering mate. His eyes were still closed, pinched shut by the agony; it made my chest ache and rage bubble.

"I should have broken you when I had the chance, he stole your blood from me; it was MINE!" he snarled, his head twitching like a tick as he crouched. His eyes were black and a spark of insanity flared in his eyes.

I couldn't help but smirk at him, "It tasted like sweet candy, rich and full of flavour." I taunted him, the description of my blood coming to the front of my mind.

A snarl escaped his throat as he lunged for me, much like a newborn would. It made me smirk as I watched everything move in slow motion, my beast almost purring at the easy opportunity to attack and maim.

A laugh escapes my throat as my body automatically ducked and spun, my hands grasping his feet and with a swift yank he was imbedded in the ground. A cry leaves his mouth as I yank his feet off, I know I wanted him to fight more but I was losing patience over this; I wanted to help my mate.

Laughing some more, I dig my nails behind his knees and dragged down. Slicing his flesh like confetti, long strands of rock like confetti.

"I was going to make this long, but quick and very painful sounds good to me." I hiss, my nails dragging down his legs again, thinning the confetti and slicing chunks off from the first drag of my nails. "You will suffer greatly, how does it feel that it will be by my hands?" I ask as I smirk at the twitching and quivering legs.

He snarled and tried to spin and attack, only stopping when I slammed my fist down right above his tail bone, shattering and severing his spinal cord. It would take a while for it to heal from the severe damage as he was weak already.

Grinning I flip him over and slam my hands on his knee caps, my nails digging under the flesh before yanking them off. His cry was satisfying as I felt the world begin to turn black, laughter echoing the gully over the screams as my hands yanked chunks of flesh after flesh.

I savoured his cries and pleas, ignoring the stinging pain as his teeth pierced my flesh when he could or when he clawed at my arms. No, his pain was worth the scars I would get; a reminder that I saved my mate and got revenge.

I ripped him apart little by little, nails then each finger joints till there was nothing but his torso and head attached. I jerked my head back as I felt the venom from his spit spray across my face, angering me more.

"Shouldn't have done that." I spit before jerking my hands forward and ripping off his lower jaw with a swift yank.

I couldn't help but laugh as I dangle the lower half of his jaw before his wide and horror filled eyes, I could see the madness in there, his mind was fractured and I savoured the fact I caused it. All the years' worth of agony caused by his words and the consequences after it was satisfying and I felt free.

"Bella!" the gasp of my mate stilled my hands instantly. Blinking, I turn to look at his pained face, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand. Sneering down at Edward I rush to my mate, wrapping my arms around him gently and letting a soothing purr escape my chest.

"Nahuel, I was worried, I – I thought I lost you." I sobbed, cradling him to my body as I lowered us gently to the ground.

"Sh, Sh Bella… you saved me." Nahuel gasps out in pain, his chest sounded wrong and his heart slower than normal. His breathes came out in wheezes and gasps; I needed to get him to a doctor… Carlisle.

My eyes scanned the bodies pinned to the wall, all the newborns were crushed and in pieces, how or when I did that I didn't know but I didn't have a second thought of that when I let my family and everyone else drop down.

They were at my side instantly, only stopping far enough out of my clawing range as I let out a snarl. "Carlisle, be quick." I spat through gritted teeth before purring again, soothing my mate into peace.

Carlisle made quick and expert movements as he checked my mate over, his eyes full of sadness and guilt. "He has broken and fractured ribs, the tears are healed but I need to re-break and adjust his ribs, arm and leg. Someone needs to get him blood and some plasma from the hospital… and some human food." He ordered quickly and I was highly aware of a few people leaving.

I held back my snarls as Carlisle re-broke and set Nahuel's bones, causing him to cry out in agony. It was over as quickly as it started though and soon I found myself feeding Nahuel the blood and plasma that were brought back fairly quick.

I was aware of the others around me burning the chunks, but leaving Vicky and Edward alone as they were under my fairly compressed shield.

"Bella… I was worried I wouldn't see your face again." Nahuel whispers, his finger brushing against my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into it and purr, his warmth spreading through my body quickly.

"I could feel your pain." I whimper, looking into his worried and pain filled teak eyes.

"I know, I could feel your determination, you kept me alive my little swan." He chuckles softly, leaning up with a grunt and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you my little swan." He whispers, his hand resting over my non beating heart. I couldn't help but let out a sob as I heard his words, ones I feared I would never be able to say to him.

"And I love you Nahuel." I breathe out, my hand lying over his heart.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that this is short and long awaited, but I have been very stuck on this story and my other twilight ones… **

**E**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"I love you my little swan." He whispers, his hand resting over my non beating heart. I couldn't help but let out a sob as I heard his words, ones I feared I would never be able to say to him._

_"And I love you Nahuel." I breathe out, my hand lying over his heart._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I grasped my mate tightly, pulling her into my chest. It had been several weeks since the attack and since she had saved me and everyone else. Several weeks since we had uttered our 'I love you's' and since everything changed.

Bella had changed; she was stronger now, much like a warrior but was also very skittish. Her beast had scared her, as she came back to her more humane sense that is and saw the destruction she had caused. It took several days to calm her down, several days where she had clung to me and nursed me back to health.

"Stop it." I grumble, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I can't help it." She mutters back to me, her hand curling my hair nervously as she stared at the boxes before us.

"Little Swan, it is alright to be nervous." Zafrina states as she moves to stand next to us, her dark eyes piecing the metal boxes before us as well. "But this needs to be done and only you can end it, it is your right to do so for all the harm they caused Nahuel and your family." She finishes strongly.

I stiffened slightly as I felt her fingers run down the scar across my back, the one that didn't seem to heal completely like the others. This seemed to anger her greatly and I presume always would, they had hurt her mate – me.

Bella's chest vibrated against mine as her hand stilled, causing mine to rub up and down her bare lower back. Ever since we had returned to the amazon she had chosen to forgo the outside world's clothing and took up the one of the Amazonian sisters along with Huilen and I's. Leather and fur.

"Just hurry up," My sister snapped, her patience was thin since the battle; causing my mates and mine to thin just as much.

"Quiet, Maysun. You are in no position to demand or even speak." My mate hissed, causing me to smirk.

Bella was just as much in a hurry to find Serena but we were coming up with nothing in finding her. We even spoke away from Maysun about the fact that she wasn't feeling the mating pull to her supposed mate like every mated pair could. We being half immortal makes no difference.

"Little Swan, may I have the red head?" Huilen asks with a growl as she glares at the specific box.

"I want the seer." Paul snarls, his bare chest heaving as he held Leah in his arms. "We both do. Since we cannot and will not kill the cuntpire mind reader." He spoke once more.

Bella's shoulders sagged a little, her head instantly jerking up and down in approval. She only wanted to burn the mind reader; the one who hurt me. Paul and Leah grinned as they stepped back into the cover of the trees before stepping back out as wolves, teeth bared and dripping with saliva.

Stepping from my arms Bella unlatched the Seer's box and kicked her half fused remains to the dirt, towards the wolves. The yipped with excitement as they circled the seer, her eyes wide with madness and fear as she snapped her teeth at them.

"Nothing can save you now _Alice… _You have no arms… or feet." Bella chuckled, turning her back and doing the same thing to Victoria before Huilen. My aunt wasted no time as she pounced on the red head, ripping and shredding the already half fused skin and limbs wildly, our native tongue spilling from her lips as she cursed the woman to hell.

"Nahuel, my love, will you join me?" Bella asks, turning and holding out a hand for me to take. Giving her a soft smile I walk to her side and take it, smirking down at the black rage filled eyes in the box at our feet.

"It looks like I win now." I laugh my voice rough; vibrating with the growl in my chest. "She is mine," I hiss as I lean closer to his face.

"Little Swan, I do believe the honours are yours." I tell her with a smile, gesturing to the scum. She nods and quickly as possible jerks the head from his shoulders with one clean swoop. Lifting the body in my hands, I drag it to the now lit pyre thanks to the Amazonians.

"Will you ladies like a piece to throw in?" I ask, being the gentleman my aunt raised me to be. Kachiri was the first to come and rip a piece from the torso, the rest of his arms; while Zafrina and Senna took the left overs of his legs with a glad pleased smile.

Looking at my mate I see her staring into the eyes of the mind reader, a smirk on her face as she lets out a chuckle. "See you in hell fucker." She chuckles out before casually tossing his head into the pyre, sending it into a myriad of colours as his venom hit the open flame. The rest of his body followed by the others landed into the pyre soon after, the faces of their Enders satisfied by their deaths.

"Well I feel better Sis." Leah chuckles; coming to Bella's side and pulling her into her arms.

"So do I," Bella replies smiling in my direction.

"So how are you really feeling?" Looking down at my aunt I sigh.

"I still hurt is some places, the broken bones and what not. They are healed as I have been told but it's like a ghost of a pain. I only feel it still because I remember it." I tell her honestly, Rosalie's words filling my mind. After the battle had ended Bella would only allow her near me – with great difficulty of course – but it was better than when Carlisle had tried.

"It is a miracle that you were not hurt more Nahuel. You could have died, we do not know the limitations to pain that Daphmir's can take." She whispers, taking her hand into mine. I knew she was scared; she was worried I was going to disappear from the earth.

With a sad smile I pull my aunt into my arms and hold her tight against my body.

"I cannot lose you Nahuel; you are the family of my blood that I have left. Pire had died to give life to you and you nearly died in the hands of a vengeful vampire. I feel as though the gods have cursed me to suffer in pain." She whispers softly into my chest. Pulling back I look her into the eyes before turning her to face out family, a family not long ago never existed.

"No, we have plenty now, the gods have blessed us with a loving family. I could not have been taken from this earth when I had much to fight for." I tell her honestly as my eyes connect with my mates, her face glowing as she laughed at what Leah had uttered to her.

I shook my head and watched on with silence next to my Aunt, savouring the love that surrounded us at this point in time.

All was well for now, but I couldn't seem to shake the dread deep in the back of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know it is short and for an odd reason this feels like the last chapter for UE… :/ but we still need to find Serena and take down Joham…. Continue or Sequel?**

**Forget it... there WILL be a sequel called Foreseen Events**

**Please Review**

**E**


End file.
